I Love You !
by meixianJOY
Summary: Sungmin seorang anak kaya raya dan manja pewaris perusahaan KM Corp jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja 'special' di sekolahnya yang memiliki kenyataan hidup yang 'pahit' berbanding balik dengan kehidupannya yang serba mewah dan serba ada... FF KYUMIN YAOI/ CHAP 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Love You !

Cast :

\- Cho Kyuhyun (17 tahun)

\- Lee Sungmin (18 tahun)

\- Kim Kibum (18 tahun)

\- Lee Hyukjae (18 tahun)

\- Kim Ryeowook (18tahun)

\- Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (18 tahun)

\- Lee kangin a.k.a Kim Yongwoon ( Sungmin appa)

\- Lee Leeteuk a.k.a Park Jungso (Sungmin eomma)

\- Cho Heechul a.k.a Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun eomma)

Cast akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Warning : YAOI yang merasa tidak suka yaoi disarankan jangan membaca^^

NO BASH, NO COPAS ^^ GS for Heechul and Leeteuk

Kita saling menghargai satu sama lain ^^

Ff ini murni atas pemikiran saya ^_^

Genre : Romance Drama dan ada sedikit Hurt mungkin xD

Summary : Sungmin seorang anak kaya raya dan manja pewaris perusahaan KM Corp jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja 'special' di sekolah nya yang memiliki kenyataan hidup yang 'pahit' berbanding balik dengan kehidupan nya yang serba mewah dan serba ada.

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin sayaanggg bangun nak kamu bisa terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini" terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang sedang mencoba membangunkan seseorang yang terlihat masih nyaman bergulat di dalam selimut berwarna pink nya "Tck,berisik eoma ini masih pagi aku masih ngantuk" ucap seseorang yang ternyata bernama sungmin itu "Yakk.. bangun pemalas.. sebentar lagi jam tujuh tepat,kau bisa terlambat masuk sekolah anak muda" ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah ibu dari sungmin "MWO... aku bisa telaaattttttt eomaaaa kenapa tidak membangun kan kuuuuuuuuu huaaaaaaaaaahhh" ucap sungmin yang langsung bangun dan lari terbirit-birit masuk ke kamar mandi yang memang berada di kamar nya "tck apa-apaan anak itu,salah dia sendiri kan yang susah bangun pagi,dibangunkan pun susah ada-ada saja anak itu" ucap leeteuk sambil menggeleng kan kepala nya dan beranjak ke luar dari kamar anak nya.

"Bagaimana yeobo? Apakah anak itu susah di bangunkan lagi?" Ucap seorang lelaki yang bisa kita ketahui sebagai kepala keluarga Lee di rumah ini. "Kau tau percis seperti apa sifat dia yeobo..aku bingung kenapa anak itu susah sekali untuk di bangunkan? Padahal dia sudah bukan anak junior high lagi" ucap leeteuk kepada sang suami yang ternyata bernama Lee Kangin "hahahaha dia sama percis dengan ku di masa muda yeobo kkkk" ucap kangin sebari menyeruput kopi nya, ya sekarang keluarga ini sedang berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama dan memulai aktifitas rutin nya setiap hari sang kepala keluarga yang akan bekerja ke kantor dan sang anak yang harus bersekolah untuk menuntut ilmu dan tentu saja sang ibu rumah tangga tetap di rumah bukan?

"Pagi appa.." ucap sungmin yang terlihat sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolah nya,langsung menghampiri sang appa dan sang eomma yang sudah siap di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi ini "pagi sayang ~ susah bangun lagi eoh?" Ucap kangin sebari memberikan cibiran kecil untuk sang putra "ishh mian appa lain kali aku tidak akan susah di bangun kan lagi kok" ucap sungmin dengan bibir terpout lucu karena mendengarkan sindiran kecil dari sang ayah, sementara kangin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat anak nya merajuk "seperti anak TK saja,aigo...kkk" ucap Kangin menggoda anak nya "Yaaakkk appa..ishh menyebalkan" Sungmin makin kesal dengan godaan sang ayah lihatlah bibir berbentuk unik menyerupai huruf M itu makin terpout kedepan kkkk "sudahlah yeobo jangan menggoda anak mu seperti itu,dan minie cepat habiskan sarapan nya kamu bisa terlambat sekolah nanti" ucap leeteuk "nde eomma/yeobo" ucap sungmin dan kangin bebarengan.

**Everlasting High School **

Terlihat namja manis yang kita ketahiui bernama sungmin itu tengah berlari untuk sampai ke kelas nya tanpa terlambat kelas XII.A karna sekarag mata pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika yang di gurui oleh seorang guru killer yang sangat di takuti oleh murid-murid di sekolah nya. 'Sepertinya aku tidak terlambat hahaha' batin Sungmin senang sambil terus berlari menuju kelas nya. Everlasting High School sekolah namja manis bernama Sungmin itu adalah dimana hanya anak-anak yang mempunyai orang tua dengan harta yang berlimpah dan ber-IQ tinggi saja yang bisa mendaftar sebagai salah satu murid di Everlasting High School ini,tentu saja dengan gedung sekolah yang megah dan fasilitas mewah membuat setiap orangtua mengidam kan anak-anak mereka bisa bersekolah di tempat ini, benar-benar sekolah idaman bukan? Begitupun dengan Lee Sungmin,namja berperawakan mungil dengan badan 'sedikit berisi' memiliki wajah manis atau lebih tepat di bilang cantik bahkan kecantikan nya memlebihi seorang yeoja,mata foxy yang bening,pipi bulat yang berisi,hidung mancung yang lancip,bibir berbentuk M yang sewarna cherry membuat siapapun ingin sekali merasakan manis dan lembut bibir itu,kalau tersenyum memperlihat kan gigi nya yang menyerupai gigi kelinci,jangan lupa kan kulit halus mulus nya terlihat lembut jika di sentuh oleh tangan, membuat Sungmin banyak di gilai kaum yeoja maupun namja di sekolah anak dari Lee Kangin dan Lee Leeteuk ini adalah pewaris perusahaan keluarganya nya KM Corp perusahaan besar yang berkutat tidak hanya di satu bidang perusahaan keluarga Sungmin tersebar luas bahkan sampai ke penjuru negeri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Love You ! ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosshht..hoshht..hooshht...akhir-hh nya-ahh aku sam-phaii dan ti-dhah terlambathh hoshh.." ucap sungmin begitu telah memasuki kelas nya dan langsung mendudukan diri nya di kursi "yaakk sungmin-ah.. kau hampir telat lagi eoh?..ckckck kebiasan sekali kau ini" Ucap kawan sebangku sungmin yang bernama Lee Hyukjae yang akrab di panggil hyukki sambil melihat sungmin yang sedang terengah menstabilkan nafas nya "hehehe..." sungmin hanya menaggapi celotehan teman nya dengan cengiran "Minnie aku heran dengan mu kenapa kau sering terlambat eoh?" Kini namja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum salah satu teman sungmin ikut memberi pertanyaan,bangku kibum tepat di depan bangku sungmin dan eunhyuk "iya min hyung aku heran deh sama sikap mu yang sering telat bangun itu" ucap Kim Ryeowook teman sebangku Kibum yang juga termasuk teman Sungmin ikut memberi pertanyaan "Yaakkk kenapa setiap pagi kalian selalu menakan pertanyaan itu kepada ku eoh? menyebalkan sekali,kalian sudah tahu jawaban ku,aku tidak tahu" ucap sungmin dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi terpout lucu,sementa Eunhyuk,Kibum,dan Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabat nya itu ketika sedang merasa kesal,'lucu sekali kkkk' begitulah kira nya batin mereka.

Sungmin,Eunhyuk,Kibum dan Ryeowook adalah murid tingkat akhir di Everlasting High School ini,karna umur mereka terpaut beberapa bulan jadi mereka memanggil 'hyung' kepada yang bulan lahir nya di atas mereka supaya lebih sopan tapi mereka juga tak jarang hanya memanggil dengan nama kecil atau nama panggilan mereka dan di antara mereka yang bulan lahir nya paling awal adalah Sungmin dan yang paling bungsu di antara mereka adalah Kibum.

"Hyung.. aku dengar Jung sonsaeng-nim izin tidak masuk hari ini karena ada keperluan mendadak" ucap Ryeowook kepada Sungmin "Jinja?..wahh kalau begitu aku tidak perlu susah payah berlari menuju kelas tadi isshh menguras tenaga saja" ucap Sungmin yang merasa usaha berlari nya dari gerbang sekolah ke kelas nya yang berada di lantai dua sia-sia. "Sudahlah hyung hitung-hitung membakar lemak" ucap Kibum dengan polos nya "Yaaaakkkk Kim Kibum! Kau mengataiku gendut eoh? Aku tidak gendut tau!..hanya sedikit 'berisi' ingat! 'Berisi' arraseo!" ucap Sungmin yang merasa tersindir dengan perkataan Kibum sambil menekan kan kata 'berisi' dalam ucapan nya "memang aku tadi mengucap kan kata 'gendut' ya hyung? Aku rasa tidak" ucap Kibum sambil cekikikan 'memang menyenangkan menggoda hyung imut ku ini' batin Kibum "sudahlah Kibumie kau tentu tau kan kalau Sungmin hyung itu sangat sensitif kalau menyangkut berat badan nya kkkk" kali ini Hyukjae yang menimpali sambil sedikit menggoda Sungmin "Yaaakkk awas yah kaliaaaann dasar menyebalkaaannn" "huwahhahahahhaha" Ryeowook,Hyukjae,dan Kibum tertawa,sementara Sungmin yang makin kesal mendengar teman-teman nya tertawa hanya bisa cemberut,dengan muka memerah karna menahan kesal bibir mengerucut,dan pipi yang mengembung .Begitulah setiap hari empat sekawan itu selalu bercanda dan saling menggoda satu samalain walau khasus nya Sungmin lah yang paling sering terkena godaan teman-teman nya. xD

Lee Hyukjae namja manis berperawakan kurus bergummy smile itu anak dari keluarga Lee yang juga termasuk salah satu keluarga terpandang di Korea Selatan,perusahaan keluarga Eunhyuk berkutat di bidang perhotelan. Bahkan perusahaan nya mempunyai beberapa cabang di negara Asia dan sudah sangat lama berteman dengan sungmin saat pertama masuk sekolah dasar.

Kim Kibum namja manis yang mempunyai kulit seputih salju dan senyum yang mematikan adalah anak dari profesor kim yang juga sangat terpandang di negara Korea Selatan adalah seorang Profesor yang memiliki beberapa sekolah-sekolah menegah di Korea Selatan dan Di America,termasuk Everlasting High School ini adalah sekolah milik ayah dengan Hyukjae,Kibum berteman dengan Sungmin saat awal memasuki Junior High School dulu sampai sekarang.

Kim Ryeowook namja manis berperawakan mungil bertubuh kurus adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang berkutat di bidang saja tidak hanya di Korea,cabang perusahaan keluarga nya sampai ke negara-negara Asia salahsatunya di negara Thailand.

Di dalam kelas XII-A yang tadi nya ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan penghuni kelas kini mendadak hening karna kedatangan seorang siswa dengan penampilan nya yang terlihat 'tidak biasa' itu,baju seragam yang kebesaran di tubuh jangkung nya itu,dan jangan lupa kacamata tebal yang selalu bertengger rapi di santai nya namja 'nerd' itu menuju ke bangku nya yang terletak di paling pojok kelas,tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan tidak suka dari teman-teman sekelas nya itu 'dasar si culun menjijikan beruntung sekali dia bisa bersekolah di sekolah elite ini' kira-kira begitulah isi dari kepala para siswa yang memandang sinis kepada namja nerd itu tapi tatapan dan cibiran terhadap dirinya hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hey Kyuhyun-ah,untung jung sonsaeng-nim sedang ada ijin tidak bisa masuk hari ini jadi kau tidak mendapat hukuman karena datang terlambat" ucap namja tampan yang bernama Kim Jongwoon atau lebih akrab disapa Yesung teman sebangku Cho Kyuhyun si namja 'nerd' tadi yang setiap harinya selalu mendapat tatapan 'special' dari teman sekelas maupun kelas lain,hanya Yesung orang satu-satu nya yang bersedia berteman bahkan menjadi teman sebangku Cho Kyuhyun,Yesung anak dari seorang Dokter terkenal di Seoul maupun Korea,Ayah Yesung memiliki Beberapa cabang Rumah Sakit yang tersebar luas di Korea bisa berteman dengan Kyuhyun karena dia tetap ngotot ingin menjadi teman Kyuhyun,walaupun awal nya Kyuhyun agak risih dengan sikap Yesung terhadap nya "_hey nama ku jongwoon,tapi kau boleh memanggil ku Yesung,bolehkah kita berteman?"_ Kira-kira kata seperti itulah yang selalu di ucapkan Yesung ketika tahu Kyuhyun teman sebangku nya dulu,"_aneh_" kesan pertama Kyuhyun saat melihat kelamaan Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Yesung yang menurut nya aneh itu,dan menerima Yesung sebagai teman pertamanya di sekolah menengah ini,karna Kyuhyun yakin Yesung benar-benar tulus mengajak nya Yesung termasuk keluarga kaya dan terpandang,dia tidak memandang rendah kepada Kyuhyun seperti murid-murid lain nya suatu ke bahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun sebenarnya karena masih ada yang menganggap diri nya 'ada' disini .Kira-kira begitulah gambaran awal pertemanan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang terjalin sampai saat ini. di karena kan Kyuhyun bukan terlahir dari kalangan keluarga kaya raya seperti mereka siswa Everlasting High School. Kyuhyun katakanlah dia adalah anak dari keluarga yang tidak berkecukupan yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di sekolah elite ini karna dia mendapat kan beasiswa dari sekolah,memiliki IQ yang tinggi Kyuhyun termasuk anak yang gemilang dalam prestasi di setiap mata pelajaran terutama dalam mata pelajaran kepintaran nya Kyuhyun mampu mengikuti akselerasi,dan dia berhasil naik satu tingkat waktu Junior High dulu ,jadi Kyuhyun adalah murid termuda di kelas nya. "Iya hyung.. aku terlambat karena tadi pagi aku harus mengantarkan koran terlebih dahulu" ucap Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan tentu tahu tentang pekerjaan part time teman nya itu,karena Kyuhyun yang bercerita langsung tentang kehidupan 'pahit' nya,Yesung tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu tentu saja,karena bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang sahabat yang harus mendukung segala sesuatu yang dilakukan teman nya selagi itu positif,apalagi sikap Kyuhyun itu termasuk mulya karena di usia muda sudah berbakti kepada sang eomma demi kesembuhan penyakit yang di derita pernah berniat membantu Kyuhyun memberikan 'sedikit' uang nya untuk membantu biaya berobat eomma Kyuhyun yang Yesung ketahui mempunyai sakit kelainan jiwa akibat trauma dan stres berat yang menyebabkan jiwa nya terganggu selama bertahun-tahun. tentu saja informasi itu ia dapat dari Kyuhyun Kyuhyun menolak dengan cara halus, karena ia adalah type orang pekerja keras yang merasa masih mampu bekerja untuk membiayai berobat dan chek up eomma nya. Kyuhyun tau Yesung ikhlas membantunya,tapi selagi Kyuhyun masih mampu dia tidak ingin melibatkan oranglain di masalah kehidupan nya dan Yesung pun mengerti dan menghargai pemikiran sahabat nya itu.

_Flesh Back_

**3 Tahun yang lalu **

**"Eomma..." terlihat seorang namja memakai seragam Junior High School sedang memanggil sang eomma yang sekarang berada di kantor kepolisian Korea Selatan "Pak..pak polisi tolong.. bagaimana keadaa suami saya Cho Hankyung..pak polisi dimana suami saya hikss.." ucap Heechul terisak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan lengan polisi tersebut " mohon maaf nyonya Cho,kami dari pihak kepolisian sangat berusaha untuk menemukan korban-korban kecelakaan pesawat ini tapi sayang sekali kami tidak menemukan identitas suami anda,hanya jasat suami anda yang tidak dapat kami temukan nyonya Cho" "TIDAAAKKK TIDAKKKK MUNGKIN SUAMI KU MATI! DIA MASIH HIDUP ! CARI DIA SEKARANG JUGA! APA KALIAN TIDAK BECUS DALAM PENCARIAN EOH!? SUAMI KU MASIH HIDUP! KALAU KALIAN TIDAK BECUS MENCARI HANKYUNG,BIAR AKU YANG MENCARI SENDIRI,KALIAN BERENGSEK! HIKSS..AAARRRGGHH..HIKSS..HIKSS.." ucap Heechul semakin kacau dan menyerang polisi tersebut namun Kyuhyun yang begitu melihat sang eomma langsung menghampiri eomma nya yang terlihat sedang kacau "Eomma sudahlah jangan seperti ini" Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri ibu nya dan memeluk ibu nya sebener nya dia sangat sedih melihat eomma nya kacau seperti ini namun dia mencoba kuat di depan eomma nya . "Maaf nyonya Cho kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa,semua terjadi atas takdir tuhan,semoga anda dan keluarga anda bisa tegar akan musibah ini,saya permisi" ucap polisi itu sambil berlalu meninggal kan Heechul yang sedang terisak hebat di pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kyu.. appa mu tidak mungkin mati...hikss..hiks...Hankyung tidak mungkin meninggal kan kita kyu... hiksss .." tangis Heechul makin menjadi "Sudahlah eomma,semua sudah terjadi,mungkin tuhan punya rencana lain untuk kehidupan kita setelah musibah yang menimpa akan menjaga eomma Kyu janji Kyu akan membahagiakan eomma seperti appa,sekarang ayo kita pulang eomma" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng eomma nya keluar dari kantor polisi dia mati-matian menahan air mata nya agar tidak terjatuh bagaimanapun dia harus kuat di depan eomma nya yang sedang dalam keadaan rapuh saat ini.**

**Saat kejadian tersebut keadaan Heechul makin memburuk,dia mengidap stres yang berlebihan mengakibat kan nya seperti orang yang berkelainan jiwa. karena keadaan ekonomi yang menipis,Kyuhyun terpaksa menjual rumah nya,dan membeli rumah kecil di pinggiran kota, kecil namun cukup nyaman untuk dia tinggali bersama hanya tinggal rumah nya saja yang tersisa untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidup keduanya . Appa nya bukanlah seorang yang berlimpah uang Hankyung hanya seorang pegawai kantoran biasa,dengan gaji yang lumayan cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga kecil nya,walaupun begitu sederhana,keluarga Cho adalah keluarga yang selalu harmonis di penuhi oleh kasih sayang antar keluarga yang begitu insiden kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan Hankyung sang kepala keluarga membuat semua berubah drastis. Cho Kyuhyun namja tampan nan jenius yang selalu tersenyum berubah menjadi namja pendiam,tidak bersosialisasi,dan pekerja keras sementara Heechul ibu nya yang sangat cerewet dan selalu membuat keceriaan di dalam keluarganya berubah seakan tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup lagi,hanya diam dan melamun dengan tatapan kosong.**

**Beruntung dia di karuniai otak yang cerdas hingga dia bisa tetap melanjutkan pendidikan nya walaupun dengan bantuan beasiswa.**

**Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali sebelum bertemu Yesung,karena dia bersekolah di sekolah elite di korea,yang semua mayoritas murid-murid nya adalah pewaris perusahaan keluarga nya,sementara dia hanya orang 'beruntung' yang bisa bersekolah di sekolah bergengsi ini,di tambah dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang 'sedikit culun' membuat dia makin di pandang sebelah mata oleh siswa-siwsa Everlasting High School.**

_Flash Back Off ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Kyu kau melamun eoh? pelajaran kedua akan di mulai kim sonsaeng-nim sudah ada di depan" ucap Yesung sambil sedikit menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun "E-eh iya hyung aku melamun yah hehe" ucap Kyuhyun begitu ketahuan dia sedang melamun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sebenar nya tidak gatal samasekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas XII-A kini tampak hening hanya terdengar suara kim sonsaeng-nim yang sedang menjelas kan mata pelajaran sejarah di depan kelas.

Tapi ternyata tanpa disadari semua siswa yang sedang terlihat fokus memperhatikan penjelasan yang di bawakan sang guru, ada seorang siswa yang lebih tertarik memperhatikan objek yang berada di pojok kelas.

'Kau terlihat melamun lagi eoh? apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? siapa sebenar nya dirimu kyu~ knapa aku merasa sangat penasaran dengan mu' batin siswa tersebut...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hallo chingudeul~ *lambai tangan* ini ff pertama saya hehehe saya disini ingin mencoba membuat karangan fiksi tentang my beloved OTP tercinta KyuMin :* dengan di bantu oleh nuna (eoni) saya tercinta :* saya masih sangat amatiran dalam dunia tulis menulis, hanya ingin mencoba menyalurkan imajinasi saya lewat fanfict ini ^_^ saya sangat membutuhkan saran-saran dari autor-autor yang sudah lama berkutat di dunia menulis fanfiction,dan tentu saja dari readers yang telah bersedia membaca fanfict pertama saya ini ^_^ jadi mohon tinggalkan review nde!? *pupy eyes bareng sungmin* xD saya pengen tau seperti apa respon teman-teman terhadap ff pertama saya ini kkkk ^^ **

**THANKYU ^^ **

**See U Next Chap ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Love You !

Cast :

\- Cho Kyuhyun (17 tahun)

\- Lee Sungmin (18 tahun)

\- Kim Kibum (18 tahun)

\- Lee Hyukjae (18 tahun)

\- Kim Ryeowook (18tahun)

\- Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (18 tahun)

\- Lee kangin a.k.a Kim Yongwoon ( Sungmin appa)

\- Lee Leeteuk a.k.a Park Jungso (Sungmin eomma)

\- Cho Heechul a.k.a Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun eomma)

Cast akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Warning : YAOI ! yang merasa tidak suka yaoi disarankan jangan membaca^^

NO BASH, NO COPAS ^^ Sorry For Typo's. GS for Heechul and Leeteuk

Kita saling menghargai satu sama lain ^^

Ff ini murni atas pemikiran saya ^_^

Genre : Romance Drama dan ada sedikit Hurt mungkin xD

Summary : Sungmin seorang anak kaya raya dan manja pewaris perusahaan KM Corp jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja 'special' di sekolah nya yang memiliki kenyataan hidup yang 'pahit' berbanding balik dengan kehidupan nya yang serba mewah dan serba ada.

'Kau terlihat melamun lagi eoh? apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? siapa sebenar nya dirimu kyu? knapa aku merasa sangat penasaran dengan mu' batin siswa tersebut...

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun prov **

Ahh seperti biasa, angin disini memang yang terbaik.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat favoriteku untuk menghilangkan semua beban pikiran. Aku lalu mendudukan tubuh ku di bawah pohon.

Tempat inilah yang sesalu kudatangi ketika sedang jam istirahat ataupun jam pelajaran sedang kosong.

Sejuk. Tenang. Tanpa ada suara-suara menyebalkan yang selalu mengusikku.

Aku melepaskan kacamata tebalku, mungkin semua orang disini menganggap mataku ini minus atau ,sebenarnya mataku tidak 'cacat' sama-sekali.

Kalian pasti berpikir aku orang yang aneh bukan ? Kenapa aku memakai kacamata tebal ini ? Itu karena aku tidak mau orang-orang tahu sosok-ku sebenarnya. Mungkin aku sedang menyamar ? Ya kupikir seperti itu. Sebenarnya di balik penampilan _culun _ku, aku adalah sosok pria tampan.

Hey.. bukan nya aku sedang narsis memuji diriku sendiri. Bukan, tetapi memang kenyataan nya seperti itu. Aku sengaja menyamarkan diriku karena aku tidak mau ada yeoja atau namja yang mengejar-ngejar ku seperti saat aku Junior High dulu.

Kalin tahu ? Itu sangat membuatku risih. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki kekesih. Aku hanya fokus mencari uang untuk kehidupanku dan eomma. Tapi selama ini hanya ada satu orang yang mencuri perhatianku. Aku selalu tanpa sengaja memergokinya sedang curi pandang kearahku.

_Lee Sungmin _

Itulah nama seseorang yang selalu tanpa sengaja aku memergokinya sedang memperhatikanku.

.

.

.

**Skip time **

**Teeetttt...**

**Teeetttt... **

**Teeettt...**

Suara bel berbunyi,menandakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar di Everlasting High School sudah berakhir. Semua siswa menghembus-kan nafas lega.

"Hyukki-ah , apa kau mau menemaniku membeli sesuatu di Super Market setelah ini ?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah Min, aku sudah berjanji kepada eommaku untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Jawab Eunhyuk menyesal.

"Oohh begitu yah,gwenchana aku pergi membelinya sendiri saja nanti." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah Min. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu yah. Sampai jumpa,hati-hati di jalan!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil berlalu ke luar kelas meninggalkan sungmin.

Sementara kedua sahabatnya Ryeowook dan Kibum sudah berlalu begitu bel pulang berkumandang(?). Alasan merekapun sama yaitu urusan keluarga. Begitulah lingkungan hidup orang kaya. Selalu sibuk dengan urusan keluarga yang tidak jauh dari kata 'bisnis'.

_Di tempat parkir Sekolah _

"Silahkan tuan muda.." ucap sang sopir sambil membuka-kan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

"Mmmm... Pak Kang, sebenarnya begini , aku mau pergi membeli sesuatu ke Super Market. Jadi anda tidak perlu mengantarkanku kesana, Aku akan jalan kaki. Tempat nya tidak jauh dari sekolah."

"Ta-tapi tuan muda, tuan dan nyonya Lee bisa memarahi saya kalau anda pergi tanpa ditemani oleh saya. Jadi lebih baik saya mengantarkan anda terlebih dahulu ke tempat yang ingin anda tuju."

"Haahh.. Baiklah." Ucap Sungmin akhir nya percuma saja kalau ia meminta sopir-nya untuk tidak mengantarnya. Semuanya hanya akan sia-sia saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin prov**

Setelah membayar barang belanjaanku ke cassier,aku langsung keluar menuju tempat parkir khusus mobil dimana 'Pak kang' sopir keluargaku sedang menungguku.

Tapi, sebelum aku menghampiri mobilku. Aku melihat sosok yang begitu familiar di dalam Cafe salah-satu milik kelurgaku yang tepat berada di seberang jalan sana.

Tubuh jangkung nya yang berbalut pakaian khas pelayan disana dengan rambut cokelat-nya yang tersisir rapi ke samping. Ia sedang tersenyum sambil memberikan pesanan ke pelanggan.

**'Deg'**

Jantung-ku. Kenapa ini ? Tidak biasanya jantungku berdetak sekencang ini kala melihat seseorang tersenyum. Debaran ini sama saat ketika aku sedang melihat -memergoki- Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum atau tertawa kecil menanggapi candaan Yesung di kelas. Apa mungkin dia- ...

_Kyuhyun ?_

**Sungmin prov end.**

Suasana di Massion Lee saat ini sedang ramai. Para Maid sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dikarena-kan ada berita mengejutkan dari 'nyonya besar' Ibu dari sang kepala keluarga -Lee Kangin- yang berada di Jepang akan berkunjung hari ini.

Benar-benar berita mendadak sebenarnya,akan tetapi berita 'dadakan' itu sangat membuat Sungmin senang. Karena sang Nenek akan berkunjung ke kediamannya.

Jarang sekali nenek nya berkunjung ke Korea. Paling dalam setahun hanya tiga kali. Tentu saja bagi Sungmin itu adalah 'jarang sekali' karena ia ingin nenek nya hidup bersama di Korea. Tapi sang nenek selalu menolak, karena menurutnya dia nyaman tinggal di - Negara Sakura- itu. Mungkin banyak kenangan tentang Almarhumah kakek nya di Jepang sana. Karena Sang mending kakeknya memang memilih menetap di Jepang semasa hidupnya dulu. Kira-kira itulah yang Sungmin simpulkan akan alasan sang nenek yang selalu menolak menetap di Korea.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang melihat-lihat penampilannya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Ia harus terlihat sempurna di mata sang nenek kesayangan.

'Sepertinya sudah bagus'

Batin Sungmin. Sekarang tubuh Sungmin yang mungil itu berbalut-kan T-shirt berwarna baby blue, dipadu dengan rompi -tanpa lengan- berwarna putih, dan celana jeans yang berwarna senada dengan rompinya melekat pas di kaki jenjang Sungmin. Sungguh terlihat manis dengan rambut berwarna hitamnya yang sudah mulai memanjang dibagian poni ia kuncir ke belakang.

'Sempurna'

Satu kata itulah yang mewakili diri Sungmin.

"Minnie... ayo cepat turun! Kita akan segera berangkat ke Bandara menjemput halmonie." Terdengar suara Leeteuk memanggil Sungmin yang masih berada di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

" Iya eomma... aku akan segera turun sekarang." Ucap Sungmin sambil menuruni anak tangga ke lantai dasar. Disana terlihat Leeteuk yang menunggu anak nya.

"Ayo eomma kita berangkat!. " ucap Sungmin bersemangat pada sang eomma.

"Aigo... anak eomma bersemangat sekali. Lihatlah,penampilan anak eomma manis ." Leeteuk mencubit sedikit pipi anaknya karna gemas.

"Yaaakkk.. eomma kenapa malah menggodaku. Ayo kita segera ke Bandara menjemput halmonie!" Sungmin langsung berlalu dengan bibir yang terpout dan pipi memerah karena kesal bercampur malu akibat godaan sang eomma. Menuju ke halaman depan rumahnya dimana sang sopir telah menunggu kedatangan majikannya dengan setia.

Sementara Leeteuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan. Walaupun anaknya sudah ditingkat akhir sekolah mengengah, tapi sifat dan kelakuan Sungmin tidak pernah berubah,tetap sama seperti dulu. Anak nya yang manja, dan menggemaskan.

Di Bandara

" HALMONIEEE..."

Terlihat namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin tengah berlari menuju wanita berumur yang bisa kita ketahui adalah sang nenek.

\- Lee Hyera - nama asli dari ibunda Lee Kangin -nenek Sungmin-

"Halmonieeee... bogoshippo..." ucap Sungmin begitu sudah berada dihadapan sang nenek dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aigo..Nado bogoshippo mini-ya ~" sang nenek membalas pelukan cucunya.

Sementara Leeteuk yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak, begitu tiba di Bandara dan melihat sang halmonie. Sungmin langsung berlari menuju sang nenek dan langsung memeluknya menghiraukan tatapan heran dari para pengunjung bandara.

"Eomma... bagaimana kabarmu? " ucap Leeteuk kepada ibu mertuanya itu setelah berhasil menyusul anak nya ke tempat sang nenek.

"Eomma baik-baik saja teuki-ya, menantuku ini terlihat makin cantik saja, beruntungnya anakku yah...bagaimana dengan kabarmu dan cucu kesayangan eomma ini?" Balas ucapan sang halmonie sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin yang masih dengan setia memeluknya.

'Masih tetap manja seperti biasanya aigo kkk'

Begitulah isi kepala sang halmonie.

"Keadaanku sama baiknya Eomma. Apalagi cucu-mu itu, lihatlah dia tumbuh dengan sehat dan makin manja saja padamu kkk. Eomma bisa saja. Eomma juga masih terlihat awet muda seperti dulu". Ucap Leeteuk tersenyum tulus

"Dia masih Sungminie kecil ku Teuki-ya~ iya eomma tau. eomma memang masih terlihat segar dan muda sama sepertimu kkk " ucap sang nenek.

'Eomma mertuaku memang tidak jauh beda sikapnya dengan ...memang buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon nya'

batin Leeteuk.

"Cha .. sekarang ayo kita pulang! Minie , lepaskan pelukanmu dari halmonie! Kita harus segera pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut. Appamu akan segera pulang dari kantor sebentarlagi . Dan kita akan makan malam bersama sepulang nanti".

"Tck, arraseo eomma,ayo halmonie kita pulang~" ucap Sungmin girang sambil menggandeng lengan halmonienya manja menuju ke mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di massion Lee sekarang sedang mengadakan makan malam keluarga. Tentusaja bukan seperi biasanya. Makan malam kali ini cukup mewah karena adanya sang ibu dari pemilik rumah. Di tambah se-daritadi anak tunggal Lee Kangin itu tidak habis-habis nya berceloteh ria (?) Kepada sang halmonie. Dan sang halmonie hanya menanggapi celotehan cucu nya itu dengan senyuman dan tidak jarang juga menjawab apabila sang cucu memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Kangin-ah bagaimana kabarmu ? Eomma dengar perusahaan yang di Thailand sedang ada sedikit masalah. Benarkah itu ?" Taya sang ibu kepada kangin.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Iya ,perusahaan yang disana memang sedikit ada masalah. Dan mungkin lusa nanti aku akan pergi ke Thailand untuk mengeceknya".

"Ohh.. kau selalu saja sibuk kangin-ah".

"Bagaimana lagi eomma, seorang pemimpin perusahaan memang selalu sibuk kan ? Eomma tahu itu."

"Tapi sesibuk apapun itu, kamu harus bisa membagi waktu kerja dan waktu untuk keluargamu kangin-ah. Jangan sampai kamu melalaikan keluargamu dan hanya berkutat dengan document-document menyebalkan itu". Ucap sang eomma menasehati anaknya sambil memberikan candaan kecil.

"Nde.. arraseo eomma. Kau masih saja tetap bawel seperti dulu". Ucap kangin tanpa beban.

**'Pltak' **

"Yaakk ... anak kurang ajar! eoma menasehatimu demi kebaikanmu dan keluargamu. Dan walaupun aku bawel, aku ini masih eomma-mu"

"Aww eomma... appo..." kangin meringis karena terkena lemparan sendok dari eomma nya

"Rasakan!" Ucap Hyera tertawa puas bersama Sungmin sang cucu.

"Makanya jangan kurang ajar kepada eommamu sendiri yeobo,apa kau tidak malu eoh ? Anak mu mentertawakanmu karena ulah mu sendiri ". Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala kangin yang terkena lemparan sang eomma.

"Kenapa kau malah membela eomma ,yeobo? .. yang suamimu itu aku. Dan kau Sungmin-ah , kenapa kamu malah menertawai appa mu ini eoh ? Mau jadi anak durhaka huh?". Ucap kangin sambil tetap mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Aku membela yang benar yeobo". Ucap leeteuk

"Maaf appa aku hanya tidak sengaja tertawa tadi" ucap Sungmin tanpa dosa -?-.

Itu malah membuat Kangin tambah kesal. Dan jadilah acara makan malam keluarga ini penuh dengan kehangatan serta canda dan tawa.

Sungguh keluarga yang sempurna.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, semua anggota keluarga pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan tidur. Biarkan para maid yang membereskan meja makan.

Sementara itu didalam kamar yang mewah dan serba pink-putih itu terlihat Sungmin yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran kepala cantiknya. Sehingga ia terlihat begitu serius dalam lamunannya.

_Tokk_

_Tokk_

_Tokk_

"Minni-ya ~ sudah tidurkah ? Bolehkah halmonie masuk?"

Suara ketukan pintu dan halmonie nya membuat lamunan Sungmin buyar.

"Aku belum tidur halmonie... dan halmonie boleh masuk". Sungmin menyahut dari dalam kamarnya.

_'Cklek '_

Suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat halmonienya yang bernama asli _Lee Hyera _ itu menghampiri ranjang King size sang cucu. Terlihat Sungmin yang tadi sedang rebahan kini bangun dari posisi nya dan duduk dengan punggung yang menyandar ke kepala ranjang. Begitu sampai, Hyera mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang Sungmin dan Mengusap kepala sang cucu yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Cha.. rebahan disini sayang!" Ucap Hyera kepada Sungmin sambil menepuk pahanya. Sungmin-pun menuruti permintaan sang nenek dan merebahkan dirinya dengan posisi kepala yang berada di pangkuan sang nenek.

'posisi yang sangat ku sukai'

Batin Sungmin sebari memejamkan matanya.

"Halmonie ..halmonie kenapa belum tidur?" Pertanyaan Sungmin kepada sang nenek

"Halmonie belum mengantuk min , halmonie masih ingin bersama cucu kesayangan halmonie ini". Jawab Hyera sambil tersenyum dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Dan kamu kenapa belum tidur eum? Sepertinya tadi halmonie lihat kamu sedang melamun eoh ? Apa yang sedang cucu halmonie ini pikirkan?"

"Eumm.. i-itu ti-tidak ada halmonie hehehe " jawab Sungmin dengan cengiran kelincinya(?).

"Ayolah minnie sayang~ kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari halmoniemu ini. Ceritakan saja kepada halmonie apa masalahmu". Begitulah Hyera. Ia lebih peka terhadap sikap Sungmin daripada Leeteuk. Tidak heran Sungmin lebih manja kepada neneknya daripada ibunya.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih bersikukuh diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan halmonienya sambil menggit bibir bawahnya.

"Ceritakan! Siapa orang beruntung yang sudah mencuri hati cucu halmonie ini eoh?"

"Ha-halmonie... ba-bagimana halmonie tahu?" Ucap Sungmin dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar, pipi yang merona malu dan langsung bangun dari posisi rebahan dipankuan halmonienya.

Sementara itu Hyera hanya terkikik dan menyuruh Sungmin rebahan lagi diatas pangkuannya. Dan Sungmin-pun menurutinya -lagi-.

"Jadi... siapa ? Namja atau yeoja ? " tanya sang nenek -lagi-

"Na-namja Halmonie" ucap Sungmin malu-malu

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin kasih ?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin murung seketika.

"Bahkan kami tidak saling mengenal, halmonie. Bagaimana kami bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih ?" Ucap Sungmin sedih. Dia lebih terbuka ke halmonienya dan selalu tanpa enggan menceritakan masalah-masalahnya ke Hyera.

"Eoh? Tidak saling mengenal bagaimana? Kenapa minnie bisa mencintainya kalau tidak mengenal namja itu eoh?" Ucap Hyera bingung.

"Begini halmonie... dia itu namja sekelas dengan minnie. Dia berasal bukan dari kalangan keluarga kaya. Pertama minnie kenal dengan dia -

**Flash Back**

"Gawattt aku telaaatt... huaaaa..." ucap seorang namja manis yang bernama Sungmin yang sedang berlari kencang di koridor sekolah menuju kelas barunya.

tiba-tiba-

_'Bug'_

"Arrghh"

Suara ringisan terdengar dari bibir tebal seorang namja yang ditabrak Sungmin. Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi tersungkur di lantai.

"Eh g-gwenchana? mi-mianhae ak-aku tidak sengaja karna sedang terburu-buru". Ucap Sungmin bangun dari posisi duduk nya dan meminta maaf kepada seorang namja yang di tabraknya tadi sambil memberikan kacamata tebal namja itu yang sempat terjatuh akibat ulahnya kepada namja itu.

'untung saja kacamata ini tebal. Jadi tidak pecah'

Batin Sungmin.

"Nde nan gwenchana, hanya terkaget saja" ucap namja itu sambil mengambil kacamatanya -yang di berikan Sungmin kepadanya- dan memakainya lagi. Ian pun berdiri dari posisi duduk nya dilantai dan menepuk-nepuk celana sekolah bagian belakangnya yang sedikit kotor.

'Kenapa penampilan namja ini _sedikit_ _aneh _?'

Batin Sungmin sambil memperhatikan penampilan namja tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

" se-sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae" ucap sungmin sambil membungkuk ke namja tersebut. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Gwenchana, saya permisi dulu " namja itupun berlalu sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Sungmin.

'**Deg'**

**'Deg'**

**'Deg'**

'Ja-jantungku? Kenapa berdetak sekencang ini ? Apa aku sakit jantung karena terus-terusan berlari?'

Batin Sungmin sambil terbengong memegangi dadanya.

"Aisshh... Sungmin pabboya! Kau itu sedang terlambat. Kenapa masih terbengong disini seperti orang bodoh! Aisshh... paboo!" Ucap Sungmin mengumpati dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa dia harus terburu-buru agar segera sampai di kelas barunya. Dan ia mulai berlari-lagi- untuk mencapai kelas barunya di sekolah menengah ini. masa di hari pertama sekolah dia sudah telat ? Apakata dunia -?-

Dan dimualai saat itu Sungmin tahu bahwa namja yang ditabraknya -tadi pagi di koridor- bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja 'beruntung' karna kepintaran otaknya membuat ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah elite ini. Karena penampilan yang 'nerd' latarbelakang yang tidak berkecukupan membuat Sungmin -seringkali- melihat dan mendengar siswa maupun siswi di sekolahnya memaki Kyuhyun dengan bahasa yang 'bukan biasa'. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sangat sedih entah kenapa Sungmin pun tidak tahu alasan jelasnya.

Untung nya di sekolah elite ini dilarang keras dengan yang namanya -kekerasan-. Jadi Sungmin bisa bernafas lega karena siswa-siswa yang mem-bully Kyuhyun tidak melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadapnya.

Saat itu Sungmin terus-terusan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Sungmin tidak berani menyapa Kyuhyun secara langsung walaupun mereka berada di kelas yang sama.

Sungmin tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk hal itu.

Sungmin sangat senang ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun mempunyai -teman- walaupun hanya satu . Kim JongWoon atau Yesung . Entah kenapa -lagi- Sungmin merasa ingin berterimakasih kepadanya.

Sungmin pikir mungkin suatu saat dia bisa menyapa atau mungkin 'berteman' dengan Kyuhyun -namja nerd- itu seperti hal nya Yesung. Dan ia tidak perlu lagi memandangi Kyuhyun secara diam-diam dari kejauhan -lagi-.

**Flash Back off **

"Begitu halmonie... minnie belum punya nyali untuk mendekati Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin sedih. Begitu menyelesaikan ceritanya kepada sang nenek.

Hyera mendengarkan setiap cerita cucunya dengan setia, dengan tangan yang tetap mengelus kepala Sungmin . Kadang ia terkekeh kecil melihat bibir berbentuk unik sang cucu yang mengerucut ketika kesal dalam bagian yang diceritakan-nya .

"Jadi nama namja beruntung itu Cho Kyuhyun eoh? Apa minnie benar-benar menyukainya eum?"

"M-molla halmonie, minnie-pun masih bingung dengan perasaan minnie sendiri".

"Bagaimana kalau minnie coba sekali-kali untuk menyapanya saja ?" Hyera memberi saran.

"Tapi minne malu halmonie~"

"Malu kenapa ? Karena namja itu culun atau anak yang berasal dari kalangan 'kurang mampu' eoh?"

" Tentu saja bukan karena itu halmonie! Minnie tidak pernah mempermasalkan penampilan maupun latar belakang Kyuhyun itu. Ha-hanya saja... Kyuhyun jarang berbicara, minnie takut kalau nantinya minnie hanya di-acuhkan olehnya halmonie". Ucap Sungmin sedih.

"Nah maka dari itu , Minnie harus berani untuk sekedar menyapanya. Halmonie yakin dia pasti senang jika mendapatkan teman yang manis dan cantik seperti minie ".

"Yaakkk Halmonie... aku sedang serius!"

"Halmonie juga serius sayang~ malah dua rius ".

"HALMONIEEEE~".

"kkkkk iya iya halmonie serius sekarang". ucap Hyera.

'Disaat seperti ini halmonie tetap saja bercanda. Tck menyebalkan'

Batin Sungmin dengan bibir yang masih terpout.

" Iya minnie mianhae ne? Jangan manyun-manyun seperti itu, kita lanjutkan lagi nde?" Ucap Hyera menenangkan cucunya yang sedang kesal itu.

"Tapi... apa halmonie tidak marah dan kecewa?" Tanya Sungmin

"Eoh ? Kenapa harus?"

"Karna namja yang minnie sukai bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya seperti kita". Ujar sungmin murung.

"Tentu saja tidak!. Kita sudah kaya minnie... mau kaya seperti apalagi eoh? Asalkan namja itu berasal dari keluarga baik-baik walaupun tidak bergelimang harta, dan yang paling penting. Siapapun itu orang-nya , dia bisa membuat minne merasakan kebahagiaan di dalam hidup minnie dan keluarga kalian kelak. Seperti hal-nya mendiang Almarhum kakekmu yang membahagiakan halmonie dan appamu, appamu yang membahagiakan eommamu dan kamu sayang. Memiliki penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah untukmu dan keluargamu. Uang berlimpahpun tidak akan pernah bisa membeli kebahagiaan dan cinta yang tulus Sungminie. Jadi, berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kejarlah ia, jika memang minnie yakin minnie benar-benar mencintai namja itu. Halmonie akan mendukung hal apapun yang membuat minnie bahagia dengan tulus". Ucap Hyeri mengakhiri perkataan -panjangnya- dengan senyum tulus.

Sementara Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan halmonienya hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Ia tidak menyangka halmonie nya begitu mengerti akan sikap dan perasaannya. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin langsung mengucurkan air mata haru yang sedari ia tahan dan langsung memeluk halmonienya.

"Hiks... go-gomawo halmonie... hikss..."

Pecah sudah tangis Sungmin di pelukan sang halmonie.

"Apapun untuk cucu kesayangan halmonie. Jadi, berbahagialah minnie". Ucap hyera sambil menenangkan Sungmin yang menangis di pelukannya dengan mengusap-ngusap punggung Sungmin.

"Nde halmonie... minnie janji. Minnie akan berbahagia". Ucap Sungmin yakin sambil melepaskan pelukan dari halmonienya dan mengusap air matanya yang tertinggal di pipinya.

"Cha...lihatlah minnie, tidak terasa sudah jam sepeluh malam. Saat nya minnie tidur! Halmonie juga akan kembali ke kamar halmonie. Jaljayo minnie kecil ". Ucap Hyera

"Halmoniee... minnie sudah besar! Kenapa masih dipanggil kecil sihh.." ujar Sungmin tidak terima.

"Dimata halmonie kamu tetap minnie kecil halmonie kkk"

"Halmon-.."

"Cha! Sudah malam! Jangan banyak protes minnie! Jaljayo~ mimpi indah sayang~ ". Sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kamar cucunya. Hyera menyelimuti dan menyempatkan memberi ciuman sayang dikening Sungmin. Setelah itu barulah ia keluar dari kamar sang cucu.

'Berbahagialah minnie, halmonie selalu mendoakanmu'

Ucap batin Hyeri sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sungmin yang ber-cat putih itu rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di tempat lain_

Terlihat seorang namja yang baru-saja berjalan keluar dari sebuah Cafe -tempatnya bekerja- . Namja itu memakai Jaket yang cukup tebal berwarna abu-abu. karena angin malam yang cukup dingin. Dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang melekat dikaki panjangnya. Memakai sepatu yang biasa dia gunakan kesekolahnya dan juga tas gendong berwarna hitamnya. Dan juga rambut ikal berwarna cokelat-nya yang ia biarkan acak-acakan tanpa berniat untuk merapikan-nya.

Dengan penampilan nya yang 'normal' namja itu Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan tanpa balutan kaca mata tebal yang selalu setia bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan baju seragam kebesarannya. Dan pula model rambut yang selalu terlihat rapi tersisir kearah samping kini tidak terlihat samasekali di penampilan namja itu.

Tentu kesan 'nerd' sangat jauh dari penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini. inilah penampilan 'asli' Kyuhyun. Maka tidak heran jiga dia banyak digilai waktu Junior High dulu. Iya dulu. Karna sekarang Kyuhyun lebih memilih dengan penapilan 'nerd' nya jika di sekolah dan di siang hari. Kalian tentu sudah tahu alasannya bukan?

Memang setiap malam di jam pulang kerjanya Kyuhyun berpenampilan layak seperti 'orang normal' lain nya. Karena dia pikir di tengah malam begini ia tidak akan bertemu dengan salah-seorang siswa di sekolah menengah itu. Terlihat masih banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di tengah malam ini. Maklumlah kota seoul adalah kota yang sibuk. Jadi, masih banyak yang berakfitas dimalam hari.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kediaman nya, rumah kecil yang ia tempati bersama sang eomma, Kyunyun langsung masuk kedalam setelah membuka sepatunya dan ia simpan di rak sepatu kecil yang berada didekat pintu masuk didalam.

"Eoh... ada shin ahjumma?" Ucap Kyuhyun kepada wanita berumur itu. Dia adalah tetangga baik hati yang bersedia membantu Kyuhyun menjaga eommanya ketika ia sedang bersekolah atau bekerja. Bahkan setiap hari Shin ahjumma mengantarkan makanan untuknya dan eommanya. Beruntungnya Kyuhyun memiliki tetangga berhati 'malaikat' seperti shin ahjumma.

"Kau baru pulang kerja Kyuhyun-ah? Eommamu sudah tertidur sedari tadi. Eommamu juga sudah makan beberapa suap bubur seperti biasanya. walaupun harus tetep dipaksa untuk membuka mulutnya. Ahjumma juga sudah menghangatkan makan malam untuk mu. Kau jangan lupa memakannya Kyuhyun-ah! Ahjumma pulang dulu".

"Nde ahjumma... jeongmal gomawoyo". Ucap Kyuhyun sebari tersenyum tulus dan mengantarkan shin ahjumma ke depan pintu.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar satu-satunya di rumah kecil ini. Terlihat sang eomma -Heechul- yang sedang tertidur pulas. Hanya di malam hari saja Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah cantik nan damai eomanya ini.

"Jaljayo eomma,. Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk pergi meninggalkan-ku. Hanya eomma satu-satu nya orang yang berharga yang kyu miliki di dunia ini eomma. Kyu sangat menyayangi eomma. Berjanjilah eomma akan kembali ceria seperti eomma kyu yang dulu. Kyu akan berusaha keras mencari uang untuk kehidupan kita dan pengobatan eomma. Mimpi indah eomma, Saranghae~". Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Heechul yang sedang memejamkan matanya cantik-nya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala eommanya sayang.

Sebelum berlalu, Kyunyun merapikan selimut -cukup tebal- yang dipakai oleh eommanya itu dan menyempatkan satu kecupan sayang di kening Heechul. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar Heechul.

'Mianhae kyu~ jeongmal mianhae~ hikksss...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue or delete ?**

**Hallo semuanya ^_^ /**

**Saya berterimakasih banyak kepada yang sudah bersedia membaca dan review ff saya ini ^^ dan untuk yang sudah memberikan saran dan memberitahukan kekurangan-kekurangan di ff ini saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih ^_^ karena itu adalah suatu pembelajaran bagi saya Sebagai orang baru di dunia menulis xD **

**Saya akan mencoba memperbaiki kekurangan di ff ini semampu saya! Walaupun nanti tidak sesuai harapan /.\ **

**Sekali lagi terimakasih~~ ~ dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya xD **

**Saranghae~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I Love You !

Cast :

\- Cho Kyuhyun (17 tahun)

\- Lee Sungmin (18 tahun)

\- Kim Kibum (18 tahun)

\- Lee Hyukjae (18 tahun)

\- Kim Ryeowook (18tahun)

\- Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (18 tahun)

\- Lee kangin a.k.a Kim Yongwoon ( Sungmin appa)

\- Lee Leeteuk a.k.a Park Jungso (Sungmin eomma)

\- Cho Heechul a.k.a Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun eomma)

Cast akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Warning : YAOI ! yang merasa tidak suka yaoi disarankan jangan membaca^^

NO BASH, NO COPAS ^^ Sorry For Typo's. GS for Heechul and Leeteuk

Kita saling menghargai satu sama lain ^^

Ff ini murni atas pemikiran saya ^_^

Genre : Romance Drama dan ada sedikit Hurt mungkin xD

Summary : Sungmin seorang anak kaya raya dan manja pewaris perusahaan KM Corp jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja 'special' di sekolah nya yang memiliki kenyataan hidup yang 'pahit' berbanding balik dengan kehidupan nya yang serba mewah dan serba ada.

Sebelum berlalu, Kyunyun merapikan selimut -cukup tebal- yang dipakai oleh eommanya itu dan menyempatkan satu kecupan sayang di kening Heechul. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar Heechul.

'Mianhae kyu~ jeongmal mianhae~ hikksss...'

**Chapter 3**

**Happy reading ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi eomma , Kyu sudah memanaskan bubur pemberian Shin ahjumma yang semalam. Eomma makan ya ? Kyu supain". Ucap Kyuhyun kepada sang eomma yang terlihat sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang sempitnya. Seperti biasa, Heechul hanya melihat kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Sebelum berangkat mengantarkan koran pagi dan sekolah,Kyuhyun harus mengurus eommanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ini eomma, Aaaaaaaaa~ ". Kyuhyun mendekatkan sesendok bubur kedepan bibir sang eomma.

Heechul-pun menerima suapan pertama dari sang anak. Bersyukurnya Kyuhyun karena tidak biasanya sang eomma langsung menerima suapan makanan untuknya. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun terus meyuapi sang eomma sampai pada suapan terakhir.

Kyuhyun senang bukan main. Baru kali ini sang eomma menghabiskan makanannya sampai benar-benar 'tidak bersisa' di dalam mangkuk bubur itu.

"Nah eomma, seperti ini lah setiap hari. eomma harus menghabiskan makanan eomma. Arraseo?". Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan membenarkan poni panjang sang eomma yang menutupi mata cantiknya kebelakang telinga kiri eommanya.

"Sekarang ,saat nya eomma minum obat!." Kyuhyun mengambil obat sang eomma yang berada di meja kecil di samping ranjang. Sebenarnya , dari obat-obat itu kebanyakan adalah vitamin.

Setelah selesai meminumkan obat untuk eommanya, Kyuhyun berpamitan pergi untuk mengantarkan koran setiap paginya dan tentu saja bersekolah. "Eomma, Kyu pamit untuk sekolah dulu yah, Eomma baik-baik disini. Nanti Shin ahjumma akan berkunjung lagi kesini. Kyu pergi dulu. Saranghae". Kyuhyun mengecup kening eommanya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun-pun berlalu keluar dari rumahnya dan tidak lupa berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada Shin ahjumma yang sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman rumahnya. Ia adalah wanita paruhbaya baik hati yang tidak mempunyai suami maupun anak. Karena suami Shin ahjumma yang telah lama meninggal di usianya yang masih cukup muda , akibat penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Shin ahjumma dan mendiang almarhumah suaminya juga tidak memiliki seorangpun anak, dikarenakan shin ahjumma di vonis mandul sedari dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun ,ini bayaranmu mengantarkan koran hari ini".

"Ah, gomawoyo ahjussi" Kyuhyun berujar senang sambil menerima beberapa lembar won. Tidak banyak memang, tetapi menurut Kyuhyun, uang 'kecil' ini sangat berharga."Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ahjussi, aku harus segera ke sekolah" tambah kyuhyun

"Nde, hati-hati di jalan kyu, belajar yang rajin". Ahjussi itu tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Nde, annyeong ahjussi". Kyuhyun berlalu dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di halte bus. Kyuhyun memang menggunakan transportasi umum ini untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah, mengingat jarak sekolahnya yang cukup jauh. Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Hai kyu, ayo kita berangkat kesekolah bersama". Ucap orang itu -Yesung- setelah membuka sedikit kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Yesung hyung ? Ta-tapi aku-..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Kyu! Kita ini teman, kau ingat? Sesama teman kita harus saling membantu. jadi cepatlah naik! nanti kita telat".

"Ba-baiklah" ucap kyuhyun akhirnya ia memasuki mobil itu. Menempatkan dirinya disamping Yesung duduk di kursi penumpang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu telah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Yesung keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam mobil. Kemudian, disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hey lihat! Si cho culun ikut keluar dari dalam mobil Yesung. Aku yakin dia pasti memaksa teman satu-satunya itu untuk memberikan tumpangan kepadanya. Hahahahahaha..." Ujar Jungmo sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Huahahahahahahahaha.." disusul dengan gelak tawa teman-teman jungmo dan sebagian siswa lainnya.

"Iya benar, diakan cho miskin. Mana pernah dia menaiki mobil mewah seumur hidupnya. Kecuali, dengan cara menumpang. Hahahahaha". Salah satu teman jungmo ikut menimpali.

Kyuhyun seperti biasanya haya diam -tidak peduli- dengan hinaan orang-orang itu. Jungmo CS. Sekumpulan namja yang mengaku dirinya tampan dan terpopular di sekolah ini , sekumpulan namja yang selalu saja mencari gara-gara dengan Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang merasa mulai geram dengan hinaan Jungmo CS terhadap temannya ,mulai angkat bicara. "Hey Kim Jungo! Kau ini ben- "

"Sudahlah hyung. Kita ke kelas saja sekarang ". Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yesung cepat.

" Tapi Kyu, mereka harus diberi pelajaran tentang pentingnya sopan-santun sekali-kali".

" Tidak perlu hyung, mungkin orang tua mereka memang tidak pernah menerapkan ajaran akan pentingnya berperilaku sopan kepada anak-anaknya sedari dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Jungmo cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun tidak lama, kemudian ia tertawa mengejek ke arah Kyuhyun. " Sekarang , kau sudah cukup berani melawanku rupanya . Hey teman-teman, lihat ! Cho Kyuhyun si namja culun dan miskin, sudah berani melawan seorang Kim Jungmo". Ucap Jungmon dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

" Cukup! Sudah cukup kau dengan kawan-kawanmu itu menghina Kyuhyun, Kim Jungmo!" Yesung sedikit berteriak. sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Hei hei heii . Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Yesung-ssi. Urusanku hanya dengan si cho culun ini". Jungmo berbicara di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kyuhyun adalah temanku. jika kau mempunyai urusan dengannya, maka kau juga harus siap berurusan denganku!". Yesung masih kukuh membela temannya. Sementara Kyuhyun diam dan memandang datar kearah jari telunjuk milik Jungmo yang masih berada di depan wajahnya.

"Hey Yesung-ssi. Kenapa kau sangat membela namja miskin itu ? Padahal kau bisa bergabung dengan grup gank kami, dan menjadi popular seperi kami". Ucap Jino Salah satu teman Jungmo.

"Cih ,bahkan aku tidak akan pernah sudi bergabung dengan gank kalian, sekalipun kalian memohon di kakiku". Jawab Yasung.

"Kau sombong sekali Yesung-ssi". Kini Jungmo memandang kearah Yesung. "Katakan! Apa keuntungan yang kau dapat dengan menjadi temannya si culun ini ?" Ia menyeringai "aku heran denganmu , yang menjadi sok jagoan demi membela dia". Kini Jungmo memandang lurus tepat kedalam manik hitam kyuhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata tebalnya. Kyuhyunpun membalas tatapan tajam Jungmo dengan pandagan datar.

'Pandangan ini, aku benci! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebenarnya siapa dia, sampai berani memberikan pandangan itu kearahku' batin Jungmo.

"Hei cho miskin, apa kau hanya bisa tetap diam dengan pandangan datarmu itu huh? Mana ? Keluarkan lagi perkataan seperti tadi ! Kau seharusnya membela dirimu sendiri jika ada orang yang menghinamu. Atau , kau hanya seorang penakut yang selalu menunggu pembelaan dari temanmu itu, huh?". Kini Jungmo mendecih, dan mencengkram kerah baju seragam Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"HENTIKAN KIM JUNGMO!"

" Lee Sungmin?" Jungmo memandang sungmin heran . "Sedang apa kau disini? dan ,kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti?" Lanjutnya.

Sungmin berjalan cepat kearah sekumpulan namja itu, lebih tepatnya kearah Jungmo yang masih mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. "Hentikan!" Sungmin melepaskan cengkram jungmo dari kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah keterlaluan Kim Jungmo! Tidak seharusnya kau dan teman-temanmu itu berbuat hal yang _rendah _ seperti ini!" Sungmin bicara dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

"hei sayang,tenangkan dirimu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dengan marah-marah kepadaku? dan membela dia?" Alis Jungmo mengernyit heran.

"Berhenti berkata menjijikan seperti itu! Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Dan aku membencimu karena sikap _brandalmu _itu". Sungmin terengah sejenak, dia benar-benar dibakar emosi. "Sekarang ,aku minta kalian semua pergi dari sini. SEKARANG !" Tambah Sungmin dengan menekan kata 'sekarang' dalam ucapannya.

"Baiklah ,baiklah, kami akan pergi sekarang. Tapi ingat, aku akan mendapatkanmu Lee Sungmin, kau akan menjadi milikku! " Jungmo menyeringai kecil dengan tangannya yang membelai pipi kanan Sungmin. Sungminpun langsung menyentakkan tangan Jungmo kasar. Jungmo tersenyum miris. Kemudian ia menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun sejenak. "Ayo teman-teman! Kita pergi dari sini". Akhirnya Jungmo CS dan beberapa siswa lainnya telah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sekarang hanya tersisa Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Eum... Sungmin-ssi, kenapa kau membela Kyuhyun ? " tanya Yesung akhirnya.

" Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Yesung-ssi, hanya saja, perbuatan Jungmo dan kawan-kawannya itu sudah benar-benar kelewatan".

" kau memang benar. Kami berterima kasih banyak padamu Sungmin-ssi". Yasung tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak perlu sungkan Yesung-ssi". Sungmin balas tersenyum, ia juga merasa tidak enak sebenarnya.

Sungmin hendak bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun,

"Sungminie, Kau disini rupanya. kau tahu? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana". Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kibum menghampiri Sungmin dengan wajah kesal.

"Bahkan kami sampai mengelilingi sekolah yang luas ini demi mencarimu. Ternyata kau ada disini. Dan... Eh ,disini ada Yesung-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi?" . Ujar Ryeowook heran,sepertinya mereka baru menyadari bahwa temannya -Sungmin- tidak sendirian disini.

"Min, sedang apa kau berada di tempat ini bersama dengan mereka?" kini Kibum bertanya dengan nada curiga kepada Sungmin mewakili temannya.

"Ah mianhae teman-teman, kalian mencariku yah? Hehehe , tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kebetulan, tadi aku sedang lewat kearah sini sebelum ke kelas, dan aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi dan Yesung-ssi." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tidak berkelahi dengan mereka kan min ?" Tanya eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Tadi kami tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan murid-murid kelas sebelas, mereka bilang, ada keributan di area tempat parkir . Maka dari itu, kami segera menyusul ke kesini, dan ternyata, kami berhasil menemukanmu disini . Dan, sedang bersama dengan mereka. Wajar kan ,kalau kami sempat curiga tadi". Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tapi syukurlah ,kalau disini tidak terjadi keributan. Dan yang terpenting, kau tidak apa-apa". Eunhyuk tersenyum kearah Sungmin. "Sekarang, ayo kita ke kelas". Tambahnya.

"Tunggu dulu!". Ujar Sungmin, lalu ia menghampiri Yesung. "Yesung-ssi, apa kau dan Kyuhyun-ssi ingin ke kelas bersama?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Yesung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan Sungmin beserta teman-temannya.

"Eum, aku rasa kau dan teman-temanmu duluan saja ke kelasnya Sungmin-ssi. Nanti aku akan menyusul dengan Kyuhyun".

"Oh begitu yah. Baiklah ,kami duluan Yesung-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sampai bertemu nanti". Sungmin tersenyum.

"Nde, sampai bertemu di kelas Sungmin-ssi".

Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun Setelah Sungmin dan teman-temannya berlalu. "Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita ke kelas juga!". Ajak Yesung sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun ? Sedari tadi dia hanya diam dengan pandangan, err.. _mengerikan? _' batin Yesung

"Baiklah, ayo hyung!" Kyuhyun berlalu duluan meninggalkan Yesung yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memandang kearah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jam istirahat._

"Sungminie, ayo kita ke kantin!" Ajak Ryeowook kepada Sungmin. Jam istirahat memang biasanya mereka habiskan dengan makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol di kantin.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian. Aku harus ke perpustakaan".

"Oh begitu yah, Baiklah , kami pergi dulu Sungminie". Ucap Ryeowook. Lalu mereka -Ryeowook,Eunhyuk,Kibum- berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin .

Sungmin kini sedang berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan. Namun , tiba-tiba ia tanpa sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah.

'Itu kan Kyuhyun. Mau kemana dia? ' Sungmin memandang heran kearah punggung Kyuhyun. 'Aku ikuti saja ah.' ucap Sungmin dalam hati sambil terkikik kecil. Kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang secara diam-diam.

Sungmin terus mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai ke taman belakang sekolah, tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya -mungkin-. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang mendudukan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk. 'Ternyata Kyuhyun datang ketempat ini ?Benar-benar tempat yang bagus' batin Sungmin lagi. Ia memang baru mengetahui tempat ini sekarang. Karena, taman belakang sekolah ini memang cukup sepi. Bahkan hampir 'tidak tersentuh' oleh murid-murid Everlasting High School, yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin sekolah, ataupun di perpustakaan. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin dan teman-temannya.

'Aku harus memberitahukan tempat ini kepada Hyukki, Wookie, dan Kibumie nanti. Mereka pasti takjub dan akan berterimakasih padaku. Ternyata ada untungnya juga aku mengikuti Kyuhyun' Sungmin membatin sambil tersenyum bangga .

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu dengan senyum anehmu itu Sungmin-ssi".

"Ka-kau bi-bicara padaku?" Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengetahui dirinya sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya , sambil tersenyum aneh? Tu-tunggu? Aneh? Mwo? Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya begitu menyadari perkataan Kyuhyun . 'ternyata dia cukup menyebalkan' batin Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku berbicara kepadamu Sungmin-ssi. Disini hanya ada kita berdua". Kini kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin -masih dengan posisi duduknya-.

Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun "Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin menggigit bibir awahnya, ia memberanikan dirinya bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Walaupun jantungnya sekarang sedang berdetak di atas normal . Sungmin takut ,kalau nanti Kyuhun akan mengusirnya dari tempat ini.

"Tentu saja ,kau boleh bergabung jika kau mau Sungmin-ssi"

Jawaban Kyuhyun ternyata tidak sebanding dengan pemikirannya. Sungmin semakin yakin kalau Kyuhyun itu memang orang yang baik. Kemudian , Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ssi". Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih kepadamu Sungmin-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Eh ? Kenapa?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Karena kau sudah membelaku dari Kim Jungmo" Kyuhyun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin.

"Eh , i-itu kau tidak perlu sungkan Kyuhyun-ssi ,aku memang kesal sedari dulu dengan sikapnya itu yang sering menindas orang lain". Sungmin menjawab kikuk dengan sedikit rona merah jambu di pipi gembulnya. Ia benar-benar gugup ditatap sedekat ini oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang tidak sama seperti mereka Sungmin-ssi". Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin ,kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Yah, aku berpikir kalau kau itu orang yang baik Sungmin-ssi, Kau sama seperti Yesung hyung. Walaupun kau dan Yesung hyung berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, tapi kau dan Yesung hyung tidak pernah menunjukan pandangan 'jijik' kepada kalangan 'rendah' sepertiku, seperti kebanyakan siswa lainnya". Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Sungmin menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun " Setiap pemikiran manusia itu berbeda-beda Kyuhyun-ssi. Orangtuaku mungkin memang kaya raya, tapi ,aku tidak pernah lupa, kalau orangtuaku selalu mengajarkanku untuk saling menghargai satu sama lain". Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa Kyuhyun-ssi ,mau berteman denganku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan yakin.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedalam mata Sungmin. Tidak ada kebohongan disana.

'Ia benar-benar tulus. Seperti Yesung hyung' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Baiklah, kita berteman sekarang" tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima ajakan pertemanan bukan?

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin senang bukan main. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Jika saja ia lupa kalau dirinya tidak sendiri sekarang, mungkin ia sudah berteriak seperti orang _gila,_ karena saking senangnya.

"Eum, Sungmin-ssi ? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu".

"Jangan menggunakan bahasa seformal itu kepadaku Kyuhyun-ah, kitakan sudah menjadi teman sekarang". Bibir Sungmin sedikit mengerucut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ,ia tidak menyangka seorang siswa sekolah menengah tingkat akhir bisa semenggemaskan ini. " Baiklah, pertanyaannya, apa kau lebih tua dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Eum, umurku 18 tahun, kyu, kalau kau? ".

Gotcha! Sudah Kyuhyun duga, bahwa Sungmin memang lebih tua darinya 1 tahun. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan saja. siapa tau namja imut ini lebih muda darinya bukan?

"Aku lebih muda 1 tahun di bawahmu Sungmin hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum -lagi- melihat Sungmin yang sedang memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku mengikuti akselerasi kelas sewaktu Junior High dulu Sungmin hyung, dan berhenti menunjukan wajah kebingunganmu itu! Kau tahu? Ekspresimu sangat menggemaskan. Apa benar kau ini lebih tua dariku? Aigo~ ". Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak surai hitam Sungmin gemas.

Sungmin diam membatu. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau dirinya dan Kyuhyun akan cepat menjadi akrab. Buktinya ,Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa berbicara tanpa rasa canggung satu sama lain. Bahkan ,tadi Kyuhyun sempat memujinya dan mengacak gemas rambutnya. Sungmin tidak merasa kesal sama sekali. Terlihat dari pipinya yang merona dan senyuman malu-malunya itu.

'Kyuhyun memang orang yang baik. Kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja aku menyapanya dan menjadi temannya. Jeongmal pabbonika ' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sering mengunjungi tempat ini?" Akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan yang sempat membuat Sungmin penasaran.

"Kau benar, ini adalah tempat favorite ku. Aku selalu berkunjung kesini di jam istirahat atau jam pelajaran sedang kosong".

"Kau selalu sendirian kesini ? aku baru tersadar kalau Yesung-ssi tidak bersamamu ".

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membawa Yesung hyung ketempat ini. Aku meminta agar Yesung hyung tidak bersamaku ketika aku sedang ingin sendiri". Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah ranting kayu kecil ditangannya. Dan membuat tulisan abstrak ke tanah. Sungmin memperhatikan gerak tangan Kyuhyun dengan lekat. "Kau orang pertama yang duduk disini bersamaku Sungmin hyung. Dan aku tahu kau mengikutiku dari belakang secara diam-diam". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"E-eh, i-itu... itu... " Sungmin tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa sekang. Ia benar-benar malu karena telah 'tertangkap basah' kalau ia memang mengikuti Kyuhyun secara diam-diam. Dan disisi lain, ia senang karena ia adalah orang PERTAMA yang berada bahkan duduk berdua disini bersama Kyuhyun. Seketika rasa senang bercampur bangga menyeruak dalam hati Sungmin.

'Aku orang pertama? Benarkah? Rasanya aku senang sekali' Sungmin tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sungmin hyung ? Apa kau sakit ? Kenapa wajahmu memerah ?" Kyuhyun meraba kening Sungmin. 'Tidak panas sama sekali' batinnya.

"Ti-tidak kyu, aku tidak sakit apa-apa kok, ha-hanya gerah. Ya! Hanya gerah saja. Fiuhhh.. fiuuhhh " Sungmin menjawab kikuk dengn tangan yang mengibas-ngibas kearah lehernya cepat.

"Tapi disini sejuk hyung. Aku bahkan tidak merasa gerah sama sekali". Kyuhyun menatap curiga kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin membatu seketika. ' JEONGMAL PABBOYA LEE SUNGMIN! ' Sungmin merutuki alasan bodohnya yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal , di dalam hatinya. Seharusnya ia menyadari kalau sekarang, dirinya dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk manis di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk.

"Y-ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi yang kegerahan itu aku kyu, Bukan kau". Sungmin tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya kalau ia sedang kegerahan. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk dijadikan alasan. Dia benar-benar malu . Pasti dirinya sekarang terlihat bodoh di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau aneh Sungmin hyung " Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan aneh.

"Mwo? Y-yak! Kau menyebalkan kyu. Ishh " Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal, dan malu tentu saja.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ." Mianhae hyung , aku hanya bercanda. Aku harap kau tidak benar-benar marah kepadaku ".

"Haahh , baiklah. Karena sekarang kita baru resmi berteman, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi tidak untuk nanti tuan cho, Arraseo! " Sungmin berbicara dengan mimik wajah seriusnya dan lengan yang ia lipat didepan dada. Pose mengancam yang Sungmin buat segalak mungkin . Tapi tetap saja gagal. Sungmin terlihat sangat imut saat ini, begitu pula di mata Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia berani bersumpah! Kalau Sungmin adalah namja ter-imut yang pernah Kyuhyun temui di dunia ini seumur hidupnya.

"Iya , iya , iya , arraseo sungmin hyung. Sekarang lebih baik kita ke kelas. Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi". Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan menepuk bagian belakang celana seragamnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Baiklah , ayo kyu, kita ke kelas bersama". Sungmin berujar dengan senang.

"Apa kau yakin hyung? aku berani bertaruh bahwa seisi sekolah akan 'gempar' ketika melihat kau berjalan beriringan denganku".

"Jangan pedulikan mereka kyu, kita ini teman, bahkan kita sekelas kan? Jadi, ayo kita ke kelas bersama! Aku jamin mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadamu". Ucap Sungmin yakin.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kelas". Kyuhyunpun akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Sungmin. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin Sungmin terlibat masalah karenanya. Tapi ,jika di pikir-pikir omongan Sungmin ada benarnya. Mereka memang tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam kepada Sungmin. Mengingat Sungmin adalah anak orang kaya dan terhormat , ditambah lagi, Sungmin adalah teman dari Kim Kibum. Anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Kyuhyun cukup bersyukur akan hal itu. Kalau dengan dirinya, ia tentu sudah 'terbiasa' dengan hinaan dan makian yang keluar dari mulut siswa-siswa sekolah ini. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi-

'Kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin hyung? Ah, mungkin karena Sungmin hyung sudah menjadi temanku sekarang ' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kyu! Cepat cepat! " Sungmin berujar senang dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan taman dengan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja ucapan Kyuhyun ditaman tadi, Keadaan di sekolah ini sekarang sedang 'digemparkan' oleh berita Sungmin dan Kyuhyun si namja 'culun' yang berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah kelas mereka bersama. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat saling bercanda dan tertawa kecil satu sama lain. Siswa maupun Siswi yang melihat 'kedekatan' mereka sempat terheran-heran bahkan dibuat syok. 'Sejak kapan Sungmin terlihat dekat dan akrab dengan si culun itu?' begitulah kira-kira isi dari kepala siswa-siswi tersebut. Berita tersebut menyebar luas dengan cepatnya sampai ke penjuru sekolah.

Begitu tiba di kelas, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendapat pandangan heran dan tidak percaya dari siswa-siswa di dalamnya. Tidak sedikit yang memandang tidak suka ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya pandangan itu tertuju ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah mejanya yang terletak di jajaran belakang barisan kedua. Terlihat Eunhyuk , Ryeowook dan Kibum yang juga menunjukan tatapan heran dan tidak percaya kearah Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, katakan! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terlihat 'dekat ' dengan Cho Kyuhyun? " tanya Eunhyuk langsung begitu Sungmin telah mendudukan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk. Ryeowook dan Kibum yang mejanya berada tepat di depan meja Sungmin langsung menengok ke arah belakang. Mereka juga penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kawan manisnya ini sampai-sampai, dia bisa terlihat 'sangat dekat' dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Setahu mereka, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah saling sapa satu sama lain.

"Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? " Sungmin balik bertanya kepada teman-temannya itu. "Baiklah, dengarkan aku! " Sungmin memberi isyarat kepada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kibum untuk mendekatkan kepala mereka. "Aku sekarang resmi berteman dengan Cho Kyuhyun ". Ucap Sungmin dengan berbisik kepada teman-temannya. Kemudian, Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat wajah konyol teman-temannya yang sedang terbengong mendengar jawaban 'mengejutkan' darinya. tiba-tiba- ,

"APA? " ucap Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kibum serempak dengan mata yang melotot ke arah Sungmin. Dan langsung saja ,gelak tawa keluar dari bibir indah Sungmin.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kami,Sungmin-ssi!" Ucap Eunhyuk mendelikkan matanya tajam ke arah Sungmin , disusul dengan anggukan kepala dari Ryeowook dan Kibum.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang juga telah mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Yesung, mendapat pertanyaan yang sama. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku!". Yesung menunjukan mimik muka yang ia buat kesal ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Mungkin nanti ia akan memberitahukan kepada yesung kalau dirinya mendapatkan teman baru.

Sementara itu di kelas lain.

"Hey kalian! Apa kalian sudah mengetahui berita 'itu' ?" Ucap seorang namja kepada teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul.

"Tentu kami sudah mengetahuinya. Berita 'itu' menyebar luas dengan sangat cepat". Ucap namja lainnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang berita 'itu' ?" kini namja itu bertanya kepada temannya yang terlihat santai duduk di kursinya dan memainkan pensil dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku cukup terkejut dengan berita 'itu'. Aku pikir kita harus memberi 'ucapan selamat' kepada si cho culun karena ia telah berhasil menggoda 'kekasihku' agar bisa dekat dengannya". Jawab Jungmo sambil menyeringai ke arah teman-temannya. '_ Ctek ' _ Kemudian ia mematahkan pensil yang sedari tadi ia mainkan di sela jarinya.

'_Tunggu 'kejutan' dariku Cho Kyuhyun_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ I Love You ! ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or delete ? **

**Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Saya benar-benar sedang di sibukkan dengan tugas sekolah . Dan maaf juga untuk alur cerita yang semakin 'tidak jelas' itu /.\**

**Review please ! xD **

**See you next chap ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I Love You !

Cast :

\- Cho Kyuhyun (17 tahun)

\- Lee Sungmin (18 tahun)

\- Kim Kibum (18 tahun)

\- Lee Hyukjae (18 tahun)

\- Kim Ryeowook (18tahun)

\- Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (18 tahun)

\- Lee kangin a.k.a Kim Yongwoon ( Sungmin appa)

\- Lee Leeteuk a.k.a Park Jungso (Sungmin eomma)

\- Cho Heechul a.k.a Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun eomma)

Cast akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Warning : YAOI ! yang merasa tidak suka yaoi disarankan jangan membaca^^

NO BASH, NO COPAS ^^ Sorry For Typo's. GS for Heechul and Leeteuk

Kita saling menghargai satu sama lain ^^

Ff ini murni atas pemikiran saya ^_^

Genre : Romance Drama dan ada sedikit Hurt mungkin xD

Summary : Sungmin seorang anak kaya raya dan manja pewaris perusahaan KM Corp jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja 'special' di sekolah nya yang memiliki kenyataan hidup yang 'pahit' berbanding balik dengan kehidupan nya yang serba mewah dan serba ada.

Sementara itu di kelas lain.

"Hey kalian! Apa kalian sudah mengetahui berita 'itu' ?" Ucap seorang namja kepada teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul.

"Tentu kami sudah mengetahuinya. Berita 'itu' menyebar luas dengan sangat cepat". Ucap namja lainnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang berita 'itu' ?" kini namja itu bertanya kepada temannya yang terlihat santai duduk di kursinya dan memainkan pensil dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku cukup terkejut dengan berita 'itu'. Aku pikir kita harus memberi 'ucapan selamat' kepada si cho culun karena ia telah berhasil menggoda 'pacarku' agar bisa dekat dengannya". Jawab Jungmo sambil menyeringai ke arah teman-temannya. '_ Ctek ' _ Kemudian ia mematahkan pensil yang sedari tadi ia mainkan di sela jarinya.

'_Tunggu 'kejutan' dariku Cho Kyuhyun_ '

**Chapter 4**

**Happy Reading~ **

"Hey kau,Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah belakang begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

_'Shit,dia lagi!' _

Umpat Kyuhyun di dalam hati begitu ia mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku jungmo-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point. Sungguh,dirinya saat ini tengah terburu-buru untuk sampai ke cafe tempatnya bekerja. Tapi sepertinya hari ini ia akan sedikit terlambat bekerja.

"Hey...hey...santai saja Kyuhyun-ssi,aku hanya ingin sedikit berbincang-bincang denganmu." Jungmo menghampiri Kyuhyun,lalu menepuk pundak kanan Kyuhyun.

"Sayangnya aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Dan aku rasa,tidak ada hal penting yang harus diperbincangkan denganmu." Kyuhyun menyentak kasar lengan Jungmo yg berada di pundaknya.

Jungmo menyeringai. "Aku tahu penampilan 'culun'mu berbanding balik dengan sikapmu kyuhyun-ah. Ini bukan penampilan aslimu,aku benar bukan?"

"…"

Kyuhyun terdiam memandang lurus kedepan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungmo. Dengan sikap diamnya Kyuhyun,membuat seringaian di bibir sexy Jungmo semakin melebar.

"Jadi,hanya itu hal yang ingin kau perbincangkan denganku?" Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu kyuhyun-ah,aku tidak peduli dengan penampilan asli atau palsumu itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Jungmo menatap dalam ke manik Kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk mendekati kekasihku!." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang mengacam.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Lee Sungmin." Jawab Jungmo cepat.

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek kearah Jungmo. "Asal kau tahu Jungmo-ssi,bukan aku yang pertama kali mendekati Sungmin. Dia sendiri yang menawarkanku untuk berteman dengannya."

Cih! Jungmo mendecih kecil. "Persetan dengan alasamu itu. Kau aman sekarang Kyuhyun-ssi,tapi tidak untuk nanti! Dan sekali lagi,Jauhi Lee Sungmin! Jika kau ingin selamat." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu,Jungmo beserta teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Cih! Merepotkan saja." Namun,sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing dengn ancaman yang Jungmo berikan. Ia lanjut berjalan terburu-buru untuk sampai ke tempat kerjanya. Ia tidak boleh sampai terlambat.

**~ I Love You ! ~ **

"Ini pesanannya,silahkan dinikmati."

Pria tampan dengan pakaian khas pelayan disana tampak tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggan. Walaupun kedua manik indahnya terhalang oleh kaca mata tebal,namun hal itu tidak melunturkan kadar ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Beginilah setiap harinya. Sepulang sekolah ia langsung bekerja di cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan lokasi sekolahnya. Syukurlah,ia masih bisa bersekolah sambil bekerja. Walaupun gaji Pelayan itu tidak seberapa,uang sekecil apapun itu tetap Kyuhyun cari untuk membiayai kehidupannya dan eommanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah,antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomer 13."

"Baik,hyung."

"Ini pesanan anda,maaf jika menunggu terlalu lam- Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut ketika pelanggan itu berbalik kearahnya dan memberikan senyuman manis yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun,seperti anak kecil.

"Sedang apa kau disini hyung?"

Pertanyaan bodoh seketika mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun,dan itu membuat Sungmin menghela nafas kesal. _'Sedang apa kau disini?' _ Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu! Batin Sungmin.

"Apakau tidak lihat? Aku sedang menunggu pesananku,dan kau yang membawakan pesananku. Kenapa kau bertanya aku sedang apa disini?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh "kkk~ aku hanya bercanda hyung,maafkan aku. Ini dia _ice cream vanilla dan strawberry cheese cake _pesananmu. Silahkan di nikmati." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ramah dan tak lupa senyuman menawannya. Ia meletakan semua pesanan Sungmin ke atas meja.

_"Nde ,gomawo kyu." _ Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah,aku harus kembali kedapur." Ucap Kyuhyun,Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Iya tuan park, Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ramah kepada atasannya itu. Tuan Park.

"Tidak ada Kyuhyun-ah,pekerjaanmu hari ini sudah selesai. Aku hanya ingin memberikan uang ini karna kau sudah bekerja cukup keras tadi. Terimalah,anggap itu sebuah bonus dariku." Tuan park memberikan amplop berisikan uang kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menerima pemberian atasannya dengan senyuman lebar dan perasaan senang.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan park." Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya tanda terimakasih.

"Ne Kyuhyun-ah. Aku pergi dulu,sampai jumpa besok." Tuan park tersenyum,kemudian berlalu dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih kepada tuhan karna telah mempertemukannya dengan orang yang sebaik atasannya itu.

Setelah selesai berkemas dan menggati pakaian pelayannya,Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin yang ada di depannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam,waktunya semua karyawan cafe untuk pulang. Ia kemudian berbegas keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju halte bus.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kayu rumahnya. "Aku pulang~." Ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam dan menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu kecil yang ada disana.

"Sepertinya kim ahjumma baru saja berkunjung,apa dia sudah pulang?" Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri begitu ia menemukan semangkuk sup ikan dan sepiring nasi yang masih hangat di meja kecil yang berada di dapur.

Kyuhyun masuk menemui ibunya yang sedang terlelap,selalu seperti ini. Ibunya selalu tertidur ketika ia telah pulang bekerja. Mungkin karna ia pulang kerjanya terlalu larut? Sudahlah,besok pagi ia masih bisa mengajak ibunya berbicara. Ya,walaupun Kyuhyun nantinya yang akan mengoceh sendirian tanpa mendapat respon dari ibu tersayangnya. Namun,hal itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

_"Saranghae eomma." _

Kyuhyun berlalu setelah memberi kecupan selamat malam pada kening ibunya yang sedang terlelap damai. Ia pun ingin memejamkan matanya yang mulai memberat. sup pemberian kim ahjumma mungkin akan ia panaskan untuk sarapan besok pagi.

**~ I Love You ! ~**

Suasana di dalam kelas XII-A tampak hening. Hanya terdengar suara Lee seonsaeng-nim yang tengah memjelaskan materi mata pelajaran seni di depan kelas.

" anak-anak, kalian akan saya beri tugas kelompok untuk membuat sebuah lagu karangan kalian sendiri. Setiap kelompok akan saya bagi menjadi 2 orang saja. Saya sudah membentuk tiap anggota kelompok,dan saya harap tidak ada yang protes. Okay?"

_"Ne seonsaeng-nim." _ ucap para siswa serentak.

"Baiklah, kelompok pertama Kim Jongwoon dengan Kim Ryeowook. Kelompok ke 2 Lee Hyukjae dengan Lee Donghae. Kelompok ke 3 Kim Kibum dengan Choi Siwon. Kelompok ke 4 Lee Sungmin dengan Cho Kyuhyun...

Begitu seterusnya sampai semua siswa mendapatkan kelompoknya masing-masing.

"Tugas ini harus selesai minggu depan,kalian akan berkolaborasi menunjukan hasil karya kalian masing-masing di depan. Saya akan menilainya,dan yang karyanya paling baik dan terlihat paling kompak dalam bekerjasama akan mendapatkan nilai plus. Kalian paham?" Ucap guru wanita tersebut.

_"Ne seonsaeng-nim."_

"Kalau begitu,sampai jumpa minggu depan." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu,guru wanita yang terlihat masih muda itu berlalu meninggalkan kelas XII-A.

"Haahh... aku sekelompok dengan Yesung itu?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan muka melemas.

"Kau tidak boleh protes Ryeowookie chagy~"

Ucapan Eunhyuk dan gelak tawa teman-teman dekatnya itu semakin membuat laki-laki manis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu semakin cemberut,terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampak merah karna menahan kesal. "Kalian menyebalkan!" Ucapnya dengan bibir yang terpout.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah,kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas dari _seonsaeng-nim?" _ Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini sedang terduduk di bawah pohon di taman belakang sekolah yang telah menjadi tempat favorite Kyuhyun. Dan, sepertinya bertambah dengan Sungmin.

"Eum... aku pikir,lusa." Jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Lusa yah? Eum.. baiklah."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah tepatnya pipi sungmin dengan seksama "Hyung,sepertinya ada coretan tinta di pipimu." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu mengetahui hal ganjal itu adalah tinta,sepertinya bunny min ini tidak sengaja menggoreskan tinta ke pipinya.

"Benarkah? Dimana kyu?" Sungmin meraba pipinya panik.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi sungmin yang tergores tinta dengan lembut,tanpa menyatiki kulit halus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus mengusap coretan tinta di pipi sungmin menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum puas begitu noda tinta di pipi Sungmin sudah mulai tidak terlihat. tanpa sengaja,pandangan kyuhyun bertemu dengan manik indah Sungmin yang memang sedang memperhatikan dirinya sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti,tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertatap pandang dengan seseorang sedekat ini. Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain selain mata foxy milik Sungmin.

Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun,sejak awal Kyuhyun membantunya membersihkan noda tinta sialan yang sudah berani mendarat dipipinya itu membuat Sungmin menahan nafas seketika. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bahwa ia dengan laki-laki pujaannya akan bisa sedekat ini. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik cokelat indah idamannya di balik kaca mata tebal itu. Sungmin sangat gugup ,dan ia merasa dirinya akan pingsan detik itu juga. Jarak wajah mereka kira-kira hanya berjarak 5 cm ,sungguh hal ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung Sungmin.

"S-s-su-sudah hilangkah noda tintanya kyu?" Sungmin mulai angkat suara ketika ia telah bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Eh- ekhem,s-sudah hilang kok,hyung." Kyuhyun berdehem,ia benar-benar salah tingkah begitu menyadari kelakuan bodohnya. Hanya dengan memandang manik foxy itu ia seakan terperangkap masuk kedalamnya. Benar-benar seperti memiliki kekuatan magis yang memikat.

Memalukan sekali dirimu! kyuhyun pabbo! Maki Kyuhyun di dalam hati.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih sangat asyik duduk sambil berbincang tentang rencana pembuatan lagu mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari dari kejauhan terlihat sosok yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka sedari tadi. Sosok seorang _namja itu _tampak menyeringai puas,kemudian ia memasukan benda hitam bernama handphone itu kedalam saku jas almamaternya. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi dari taman. Entah apa yang sedang di rencanakan _namja _itu.

**~ I Love You ! ~**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sekitar 3 menit yang lalu. Siswa-siswi Everlasting High School tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan menunggu jemputan dari sopir masing-masing. Sungmin dan teman-temannyapun telah berlalu meninggalkan area sekolah.

Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Sosok tampan itu tengah berjalan kaki untuk menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia melalui jalan yang biasa ia lalui setiap harinya.

'Bugh' Kyuhyun tersungkur ke jalan dengan tidak elitnya,begitu seseorang datang dengan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang dan memberikan sebuah pukulan di bahu sebelah kirinya.

Kyuhyun berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat pelaku yang telah berani membuat masalah dengannya.

Kyuhyun geram,ternyata seseorang yang telah berani memukul Kyuhyun itu adalah jungmo,ia sedang berdiri bersama kawanan ganknya dan memandang jijik kepada dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kaca matanya yang terjatuh,kemudian ia berdiri tegap menghadap Jungmo cs tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun di sorot matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Kim Jungmo-ssi?" Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara.

Cih! Jungmo mendecih. "Kemarin aku sudah memperingatimu Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau lupa? Aku tekankan sekali lagi." Jungmon memberi jeda sedikit "JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI LEE SUNGMIN! DIA MILIKKU!" Jungmo berteriak di depan wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat kerah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Jungmo kasar. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku dekat dengan siapapun Jungmo-ssi,termasuk Lee Sungmin." Jawabnya santai. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak merasa terancam sama sekali.

"Sungmin milikKU!" Ucap Jungmo sekali lagi dengan penekanan di kalimat terkhirnya.

"Oh ya... aku pikir Sungmin membencimu Jungmo-ssi. Kasian sekali." Ia tertawa mengejek. "Dan kita lihat saja nanti,siapa yang akan berhasil mendapatkan Sungmin. Kau,atau... aku?" Sebuah seringaian tercipta di bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Jungmo mengertakan giginya dan menggepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Namja 'culun' di hadapannya ini telah berhasil membangkitkan emosinya. "Brengsek kau! Serang dia!" Perintah Jungmo kepada teman-temannya. Tanpa banyak bicara teman-teman Jungmo langsung menyerang Kyuhyun dengan brutal. Tidak adil memang mengigat ia kalah jumlah dalam pertarungan ini. Tapi... untung saja dirinya dulu pernah mengikuti club bela diri sewaktu junior high. Jadi ia bisa menangkis serang-serangan yang dituju kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menghidar kearah kiri ketika jino akan melayangkan tinjunya. 'Bugh' Jino ambruk ketika Kyuhyun memukul tengkuknya dengan kedua lengan. 'Bugh' sekali lagi Kyuhyun berhasil menendang perut teman Jungmo yang lainnya.

Cukup lama terjadi baku hantam yang tidak seimbang jumlah lawannya itu. Namun,pertahanan tetap di menangkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, ia terlihat sedikit meringis kecil akibat pukulan-pukulan yang sempat mengenai wajah dan anggota tubuh lainnya.

"Cih! Boleh juga ." Jungmo meledek kearah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan teman-temannya yang saat ini tengah pingsan di jalan itu. Sepertinya kekuatan Cho Kyuhyun tidak patut diremehkan!

"Sekarang aku adalah lawanmu Cho! Siapkan kuburanmu!"

"Cih! bermimpi saja kau Kim Jungmo!"

Jungmo berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan siap untuk mendaratkan pukulan pada Kyuhyun. Namun naas,Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar dan alhasil pukulan Jungmo hanya mengenai angin kosong.

Giliran Kyuhyun yang melayangkan pukulannya. 'bugh' Satu pukulan Kyuhyun tepat mengenai sudut kiri bibir Jungmo dan berhasil membuat setitik darah mengucur dari sana. Jungmo tidak ingin kalah,ia kembali menyerang Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia benar-benar bernafsu untuk membunuh laki-laki yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

Bugh! Kyuhyun memegangi sudut bibirnya yang juga terkena serangan balik dari Jungmo. Terjadilah baku hantam antar sesama laki-laki di jalan yang cukup sepi itu. Wajah Kyuhyun telah di penuhi oleh luka lebam dan gores darah. Begitupun sama halnya dengan Jungmo. Tiba-tiba suara sirine polosi menyentak pergerakan Jungmo. Ia yang akan melayangkan pukulannya pada Kyuhyun tampak panik dan segera berlari terbirit tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Kyuhyunpun sama,ia tampak khawatir jika ia akan di tangkap. Sungguh dirinya saat ini masih mengenakan seragam dan almamater sekolahnya. Penampilan anak sekolah yang jauh dari kata rapi dan terlihat banyak luka lebam di wajah pasti membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan mengira jika ia adalah seorang murid yang 'nakal'. Kyuhyun tidak ingin hal negatif terjadi pada dirinya!

Namun,Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan teman-teman Jungmo yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan gerakan cepat,Kyuhyun membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Kyuhyun membukanya kemudian menjipratkan air kewajah kawan-kawan Jungmo dengan sedikit tergesa.

Merasa mereka sudah mulai akan tersadar,Kyuhyun terburu-buru melenggang pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah panik.

**~ I Love You ! ~**

"Selamat siang tuan park,maaf bila saya terlambat." Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang karyawan dan menyapa atasannya yang sedang berada disana.

_"Omona kyuhyun-ah,_ apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tuan park sedikit khawatir melihat penampilan salah satu karyawan kesayangannya jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Apalagi wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang di hiasi lebam biru keunguan dan sudut bibirnya terlihat sobek. _'Apa Kyuhyun habis berkelahi?' _ Batin pria paruh baya itu.

_"Gwenchana _ Tuan park,saya hanya mengalami sedikit kecelakaan ketika menuju kesini." alasan Kyuhyun.

Pria tua itu tampak menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Padahal aku kira kau ijin tidak masuk Kyuhyun-ah, aku memakluminya jika kau tidak masuk kerja. Karna kau seorang murid sekolah tingkat akhir kau pasti sangat di sibukan dengan kegiatan di sekolahmu."

Kyuhyun menunduka kepalanya,pria tua ini memang sungguh baik dan berhati malaikat.

"Sekarang aku memberimu ijin untuk tidak bekerja Kyuhyun-ah, pulanglah dan obati dulu lukamu! Jika kau sudah benar-benar sehat, maka kau bisa bekerja lagi." Tuan park menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun dan memberikan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar,benar kata tuan park. Ia tidak mungkin melayani pelanggan dengan wajah yang penuh 'tanda' biru keunguan. _"Ne _tuan park,terimakasih atas pengertiannya. Mungkin saya akan ijin untuk tidak bekerja beberapa hari kedepan." Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

"Aku mengerti Kyuhyun-ah,pulanglah hati-hati di jalan."

"Tentu tuan park,terimakasih."

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik tampak menatap bingung ke seluruhan tempat ini. Ia tidak tahu sedang berada di tempat apa ia sekarang. Seingatnya, ia sedang berbaring di kasur sempitnya menanti kepulangan sang anak semata wayangnya. Tapi... kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya bisa berada di tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat sama sekali? .

Wanita cantik itu -Heechul- tampak menyusuri pepohonan rindang yang sejuk,dan terdapat banyak sekali jenis-jenis bunga yang indah. Ia mengakui bahwa tempat ini percis seperti taman impian di negeri dongeng yang selalu di ceritakan ibu pemilik panti asusahan pada dirinya dan teman-temannya dulu ketika ia masih kecil dan berada di panti. Namun, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang benar-benar terjebak dalam negeri dongeng.

Ia terus berjalan kedepan sampai ia menemukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia memicingkan mata cantiknya. Sepertinya ia melihat seseorang yang ia yakini adalah seorang pria yang sedang duduk membelakanginya sambil memandangi danau yang terlihat tenang dan indah di depannya. Merasa penasaran,akhirnya Heechul menghampiri pria yang sedang membelakanginya itu dengan langkah perlahan.

"Kau sudah menemukanku Yeobo." Ucap pria itu tiba-tiba tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Mata cantik Heechul seketika terbelalak,ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia sangat terkejut, mungkinkah pria di depannya ini adalah sosok suaminya yang sudah lama tiada?

"Ha-hanie ? Ap-apa i-i-itu.. kau?" Heechul bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar,terlihat butiran air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hangeng berdiri dari posisinya kemudian berbalik kebelakang,ia menatap Heechul dengan senyuman khasnya yang menghangatkan dan sorot mata yang penuh akan kerinduan. "Iya,ini aku Hangeng suamimu Heecul-ah,kemarilah." Hangeng merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ye-yeobo... hiks." Heecul berlari kearah Hangeng cepat, 'grep' kemudian ia telah berada dalam pelukan erat suaminya. "Hiks.. aku merindukanmu yeobo..hiks.. aku sangat sangat merindukanmu.. hiks...hiks.." tumpah sudah tangis Heechul di dada suaminya.

Hangeng menenangkan sang isteri dengan mengusap punggung bergetar isterinya secara perlahan. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu yeobo,sangat sangat merindukanmu dan anak semata wayang kita."

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Hanya suara isakannyalah yang terdengar di tempat yang hening itu. Biarlah ia menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kerinduannya kepada sang suami.

.

Kini Heecul dan Hangeng telah terduduk di kursi yang di duduki Hangeng sejak awal ,terlihat Heechul yang berada di atas pangkuannya dengan tangan Hangeng yang memeluk erat perutnya dari belakang.

"Hannie,bawa aku bersamamu."

"Mustahil,yeobo."

Heechul menatap kearah suaminya. "Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Air mata Heechul kembali mengaliri pipinya. Dan Hangen langsung menghapus air mata itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi yeobo,simpan airmatamu yang berharga ini."

Heechul menyentak tangan suaminya sedikit kasar. "Lalu,kenapa kau tidak ingin membawaku bersamamu." Heechul mengusap airmatanya kasar.

Hangeng menggenggam tangan kedua tangan Heechul. "Lalu,bagaimana dengan nasib Kyuhyun kita yeobo?"

Perkataan Hangeng seketika membuat tubuh Heechul terdiam. Hanya karna sifat keras kepala dan keegoisannya ia sampai melupakan sosok lain yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya selama ini. Dan air matapun kembali berlinang. Kali ini adalah airmata penyesalan.

"Heechul-ah,dengarkan aku dulu! aku mohon jangan buang air matamu lagi yeobo." Hangeng menghapus air mata Heechul dengan sayang.

"Duniaku dan duniamu sudah berbeda sayang,maafkan aku karena aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian dengan begitu cepat. Dan maafkan aku karena aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang. Aku memang tidak lagi berada di samping kalian,namun ketahuilah bahwa aku selalu mengawasi kau dan Kyuhyun di alam ini. Semua ini bukan kemauan kita yeobo,semua ini terjadi karena takdir tuhan. Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya yeobo." Hangeng memberi jeda sedikit untuk melihat perubahan raut wajah isterinya.

"Aku sedih melihat keadaan keluargaku yang berubah drastis saat kepergianku. Aku terpuruk melihatmu begitu kacau. Namun,aku bangga pada jagoan kecilku yang sudah tumbuh besar dan bisa memegang tanggung jawab yang begitu besar di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Kyuhyun,aku sangat merindukan jagoan kecil kita. Dia anak yang sangat hebat dan sangat kuat. Tidak-kah kau pun merasakan bangga mempunyai anak sehebat dirinya yeobo? " terlihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Hangeng. Heechul sang isteri masih memandang lekat dan mendengarkan perkataan suaminya dengan hikmat.

"Satu permintaanku padamu yeobo,kembalilah seperti Heechul yang aku kenal dulu. Kembalilah ceria jangan terlalu lama tenggelam dalam keterpurukanmu yeobo. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Kyuhyun kita? Dia bekerja keras seorang diri demi kehidupan kalian dan kesembuhanmu yeobo,hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri. Lupakan keterpurukanmu tentang kepergianku! Bukalah lembaran baru kehidupanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kau dan Kyuhyun akan hidup bahagia walaupun tanpa kehadiran aku lagi di samping kalian. Jaga Kyuhyun kita,buatlah dia merasakan kebahagiaanya kembali yeobo. Dan selalu ingatlah bahwa aku selalu berada di dalam hati kalian." Hangeng mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah kecupan manis di kening sang isteri.

"Hiks... ma-maafkan aku yeobo." Heechul menghapus airmatanya,kemudian menampilkan senyuman cantik di kedua belah bibirnya. Senyum yang sudah sangat lama di rindukan oleh Hangeng maupun Kyuhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali menjadi Heechul yang dulu. Dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Kyuhyun kita." Ucap Heechul pasti kepada sang suami.

Hangeng tersenyum tulus "Aku selalu mengawasi kalian yeobo,dan aku senang kau sudah kembali menjadi Heechul yang kita kenal." Kembali Hangeng memberikan satu kecupan di kening isterinya. Refleks Heechul memejamkan mata cantiknya.

"Waktuku sudah habis yeobo,aku harus kembali." Hangeng berdiri dari posisinya dan otomatis Heechul yang berada di pangkuanya ikut berdiri.

"Berbahagialah selalu yeobo,aku menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu. Saranghae ~" Hangeng tersenyum sangat tampan kearah isterinya.

Heechul mengangguk haru melihat Hangeng yang diselimuti cahaya putih terang dan perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat transparan, kemudian menghilang membawa sosok suami tercintanya itu.

_"Nado saranghae yeobo~" _ Ucap Heechul dengan perasaan hati yang mulai membaik dan senyuman tulus yang begitu cantik menghiasi wajah indahnya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Haloooo~ Apa kabar teman-teman? Saya datang membawa chap baru ^_^ maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Saya sedikit ada masalah dengan laptopnya dan yang paling parah ini karna mood saya yang sedikit turun-naik (?) . mohon kemaklumannya. Untuk ff saya yang satu lagi FLITB masih dalam proses pengetikan,mungkin akan saya update pas joyday atau bisa juga setelah lebaran. Hehehe xD

Cukup cuap-cuap saya.

Stay Believe and Love KyuMin! ^_^

Review again please~

See you next chap ^^


End file.
